Forever & Always
by asnandara
Summary: Serie indefinida de drabbles basados en la saga de Crepúsculo. Pasen y lean!
1. Thank you for the music

Hola!! Bueno sí, ya lo sé, yo voy escribiendo historias nuevas cuando aun tengo que seguir las otras dos que tengo, pero es que me apetecía hacer algo de este tipo, asi que ahí va. Es una serie indefinida de One-Shots de Crepúsculo basados en canciones. En cada capítulo pondre de que pareja se trata... Espero que os guste!

**Nada de esto me pertenece, desgraciadamente.**

**

* * *

**

Personajes a elección libre

**Thank you for the music**

_"I'm nothing special, in fact, i'm a bit of a bore"_

Siempre he sido una chica muy analítica, todo siempre debe tener una explicación, una razón. Siempre he querido que todo entrara en una tabla, una tabla de razonamientos coherentes y perfectamente ordenados y ligados. Siempre he tenido mi vida ordenada.

Si pusiéramos el ejemplo de una canción, yo sería la letra. La que necesita darle un significado a aquello que suena. La que necesita decir algo para que los demás sepan que es lo que quiere decir. La chica letra. La que rima los versos pares con los pares y los impares con los impares, como si pertenecieran a dos mundos distintos. La que no se permite hacer verso libre por miedo a no saber. La que se ciñe a las reglas, la que cuenta las sílabas y cuida hasta el último detalle para que la canción transmita algo.

Pero es muy cansado ser una chica letra. A veces no todo está planeado. Hay veces en que las mejores cosas son aquellas que vienen de improvisto. Son aquellas que no esperas que lleguen a tu vida, pero llegan, de una manera que te marca. Y que marcan una nueva etapa. Como tú. Tú serías la música que a mí me falta.

_Gracias por la música._

* * *

Thank you for the music - ABBA

**¿Review?**


	2. La carta

Edward (Luna Nueva)

**La carta**

_"Te escribo desde el silencio, donde el miedo tiene excusa"_

Otro día más, otra hora más, otro minutos más, otro segundo más que no estoy contigo. Que te he dejado atrás. No sabes, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido dejarte, ver que te quedabas sola en medio del bosque, ver como creías la más grande de las mentiras que alguna vez pude haber dicho. No te quiero. ¿Cómo pudiste creer eso? Creí que tendría que inventar mil excusas para convencerte de que irme era lo mejor para ti, que no te convencería mi primer argumento sobre que ya no te quería, pero me equivoqué.

_Cuando leas esta carta no cierres esos ojos._

Sé que escribirte esta carta es romper la promesa que te hice. "Será como si nunca hubiera existido" te dije, pero no puedo, no puedo cumplir eso, me duele demasiado. Quiero que por lo menos tengas algo, algo que te recuerde a mí. Algo que te haga recordarme. Puede que no encuentres esta carta nunca, pero no creo que yo lo sepa, le he dicho a Alice que deje de mirar en tu futuro. No es porque no me preocupes, créeme, es solo que no podría seguir existiendo sabiendo que te casas y que tienes hijos con alguien que no soy yo. Con un humano. Mi vida era oscura antes de que tu aparecieras y tu luz me cegó, hasta tal punto que no quise dejar de verla, que no me importó que esa luz pudiera extinguirse, con tal de que lo hiciera a mi lado.

_Que tienen la luz que me falta._

Y ahora, ahora ya no hay luz, estoy sumido en una oscuridad mucho más grande y dolorosa que la que sentía antes de encontrarte, antes de encontrarme. Llegaste como el más brillante de lo cometas surcando el cielo y ahora te dejo, con mi esperanza y mi muerto corazón, que serán por siempre tuyos, porque no hay luz allá adonde voy. Ya no hay luz.

_Que tienen la luz que me falta._

* * *

La carta - La oreja de van gogh


	3. Set the fire to the third bar

Edward (Luna Nueva)

**Set the fire to the third bar**

_"I find a map and draw a straight line"_

11:00

Una hora más de esta insignificante existencia que estoy "viviendo". No hay realmente nada que me ayude a seguir con esto, solo saber que estás bien, aunque sea sin mí. Te he puesto tantas veces en peligro, y tú has seguido a mi lado. No te entiendo. Quiero volver. Pero no puedo.

_Estoy a millas de ti_

11:25

Hace días que no cazo y, sinceramente me da igual. Todo me importa poco, todo me importa nada. Alaska, Melbourne, Vancouver, da igual donde vaya, todo es tan vacío. Nada tiene color, nada. Ya no salgo, no quiero.

_Tumbado en un frío suelo_

11:38

Estoy harto de sentirme vacío, estoy harto de sollozar como un imbécil solo porque no puedo llorar. Quiero llorar. Necesito llorar. Me odio tanto ahora mismo que si pudiera ya no estaría aquí. Necesito llorar, te necesito. Y no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos.

_Y rezo porque alguien venga_

11:42

El negro es ahora mi color favorito. Todo es negro. Te echo de menos. Te necesito. Necesito tenerte. Te quiero. Necesito quererte. Que me quieras. Que me digas que me quieres. Que te caigas. Que te sonrojes. Necesito sentirme celoso de esos estúpidos humanos que creen que tienen una oportunidad. Necesito ver tu sonrisa. Que me mires, que me deslumbres. Te necesito a ti. Y el tiempo pasa y no te tengo.

_Y me devuelva a tus cálidos brazos._

* * *

Set Fire To The Third Bar - Snow Patrol / Me ENCANTA esta canción (L)


	4. Volverás

Bella (Luna Nueva)

**Volverás**

_"Dime que te habrá faltado, dime que yo no te di"_

Tengo frío. Las ojas de los árboles tapan todo aquello que podría ser denominado rayo de sol. Mi chaqueta ya no me abriga. El calor ya no existe para mí. Todo es frío. Y dolor. Ya no veo, ya no escucho, ya no sé. Ya no soy.

_Sabes que eres todo lo que quiero_

Y quiero, deseo entender cual es la razón por la que he sido tan estúpida. Estaba claro que mi cuento de hadas no iba a durar por mucho tiempo. No estoy hecha para esto, no estoy hecha para nada. Soy inútil.

_Que eres dueño de mi corazón_

Primero crees que todo es tan mágico, que el amor te ciega y no te deja ver, y luego, luego te rompen. Y ya, ya no sabes quien eres. Llueve. Y diría que el cielo llora por mí. Pero no lo creo. Llora por él. Un ángel se ha ido.

_¿Cómo, si eres tu mi mundo entero_

No puedo ni quiero reunir las fuerzas para levantarme, caminar, y seguir con mi vida. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido alguno. Por lo menos le aporté diversion mientras estaba conmigo, y me quedan los recuerdos de aquello que algún día fué. Y soy estúpida, inútil y tengo frío. Pero nada de eso importa ya.

_puedes hoy marcharte sin razón?_

* * *

Volverás - Paulina Rubio


	5. Silence

Personaje masculino a elección libre (pero en humano)

**Silence**

_"I'll bet those years, you won't be here"_

Últimos minutos de vida. Y me gustaría decirte tantas cosas. Te odio, te necesito, te echo de menos, me haces llorar, me haces reír, me haces sufrir... y el más fuerte de los sentimientos, TE AMO, algo que supera todo lo anterior. Algo que nunca podré volver a decirte, ni explicarte. Sólo espero que lo recuerdes, porque es la más pura de mis verdades.

_Espera un minuto, tengo más que decir_

Últimos minutos de vida. Y escucho tu llanto incesable mientras mantienes tu cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, en mi casi inmóvil pecho. Me pides que no me vaya, que me quede contigo. Me dices que me amas como nunca has amado a nadie, y que no eres nadie sin mí. Y me duele. Pero no puedo responderte, no puedo decirte que yo también te amo, más que a nadie, ni besar esos labios que me hacían tan feliz.

_Te necesito, más de lo que nunca llegarás a saber._

Intento abrir los ojos. Necesito verte una mez más, pero no puedo. Mis párpados no me responden, ya nada me responde. La oscuridad me embarga y me hace suyo. Y ya no puedo oírte llorar. Sólo hay silencio.

_El silencio lo es todo._

* * *

Silence - Aly&Aj / una canción muy bonita y muy triste a la vez.


	6. Stolen

Edward

**Stolen**

_"Watch the season fall"_

Morí hace mucho tiempo, siendo un chaval que creía que podía cambiar el mundo y que quería hacer historia. Morí sin tiempo, sin memoria. Morí dolorosamente, despacio. Moría para vivir, muerto en vida, vivo en muerte. No hay diferencia.

Perdí a mis padres. Perdí la esperanza, la coherencia. Perdí el amor, el norte, el sud, todos los puntos cardinales, perdí todo.

Me rendí. Me rendí ante la condición que se me había impuesto y decidí no luchar para cambiarlo. Me rendí, ya no me importaba nada. Me había rendido. No podía no ser como era.

Maté a todos aquellos que mataban a otras personas por el hecho de sentirse poderosos, maté a los vanidosos que creían que el mundo giraba a su entorno. Maté a los que creían que las mujeres solo eran juguetes.

Odié a los humanos, simplemente por disfrutar de aquello que yo no había podido tener. Odié mi existencia y deseé estar muerto infinitas veces. Odié a los de mi misma clase. Odié incluso a mi madre, porque dejar que me hicieran esto.

Y a pesar de todo esto, a pesar de haber sido y seguir siendo un monstruo, amo. Amo con todo lo que forma mi ser, con este pobre corazón que un dia dejó de latir. Amo a quien es mi otra mitad. Amo a la que me ama, aunque sea un monstruo.

_Tú has robado mi corazón._

* * *

Stolen - Dashboard Confessional


	7. 9 crimes

Carlisle

**9 Crimes**

_"It's the wrong time she's pulling me trough"_

- ¡Bang bang! ¡preparate para morir pequeño pluma negra! -

- No dejaré que me mates, sheriff -

Un niño corría tras otro por las calles de Amsterdam. Las luces ya estaban encendidas y las familias andaban de regreso a casa.

Una figura se acerca a los niños, piel pálida, pelo rubio, ojos rojos.

El niño vestido de Sheriff le observa atentamente, mientras el niño disfrazado de indio le pide un caramelo a su madre.

- ¿Te has perdido? - pregunta el sheriff

La sombra se gira con un gesto brusco, asustando al niño y haciendo que saque su pistola para protegerse, despues de todo, él es el sheriff.

Si tan sólo el niño supiera que eso no le protegería de su nuevo amigo.

- Yo soy el sheriff. - el niño apunta a la persona que tiene delante - bang - un tiro imaginario en el pecho - bang - otro en la frente - bang - y otro en el corazón.

Y se va, porque ve que su amigo no está por la labor de seguirle el juego, a estas altura ya tendría que estar haciendo ver que estaba muerto. Si tan solo él supiera.

Los niños siguen su camino junto a sus padres.

- Lástima que sólo sea un juego de niños. - comenta la sombra miesteriosa, antes de volver de donde pertenece, la oscuridad.

_¿Si no me disparas como voy a soportarlo?_

* * *

9 crimes - Damien Rice ft Lisa Hannigan


	8. One in a million

Alice

**One in a million**

_"I have never felt so happy"_

Desperté perdida. La luz impactaba contra mis ojos antes de haberlos abierto. Me sentía ligera, como si estuviera flotando. El dolor habá terminado y estaba sorprendida de ver que todavía estaba viva. O quiza estaba muerta. Quizá aquello era el cielo. ¿Había renacido?

Me mire las manos, eran pálidas.

- ¿Quién eres Alice? -

Y recordé que me llamo Mary Alice Brandon, y ahí se acabó todo. Mi cabeza era un gran agujero negro. No habían recuerdos, no había nada.

Y de repente, sin avisar, sin ningun tipo de señal, mi cabeza se llenó de imágenes, millones de imágenes. ¿a caso son de mi pasado? caí al selo confundida.

Y me dolía el cuello, me ardía de tal manera que nada podría aliviarme.

- Edward... tienes que aceptarla... - decía un hombre rubio a alguien que parecía ser su hijo mirando a una chica rubia.-

Y la imagen se fue.

- Estoy harto Maria, creo que deberíamos dejar esta vida. -

- No, Jasper, no vamos a hacerlo -

Jasper. Jasper apareció muchas veces más en mis imágenes. Y me veía feliz junto a él, disfrutando. Jasper fué el fundamento de mi nueva vida, fue mi norte.

Descubrí lo que era, y busqué y busqué. Busqué a esa cara entre el millón de imágenes. Y un día de lluvia la encontré, y supe que todo iría bien.

_Eres uno entre un millón._

* * *

One in a million - Hannah Montanah / lo sé, es de Hannah, pero esta canción es muy bonita.


	9. Keep the change, you filthy animal

Algún humano del instituto de Forks

**Keep the change, you filthy animal**

_"¿Are you having trouble finding sleep at night?"_

Mírala. Como su pelo rubio ondea en el viento. Como la ropa se ciñe a sus perfectas curvas. Sus labios carnosos y brillantes. Su piel pálida. Sólo mira a Rosalie Hale. Es imposible no mirarla cuando aparece por la puerta del instituto, con esa luz que desprende, con ese físico. Debería ser modelo, una belleza como esa no puede ocultarse, no puede ser escondida al mundo. Quien pudiera tenerla, ser su novio. Todo los chicos del instituto suspiran por ella. Quien no lo haría. Sólo puede describirse como preciosa, o mejor, perfecta. Eso es lo que es: es la mujer perfecta.

_Eres una santa, u__na princesa_

Y mírale. Uno de los chicos más odiados del instituto, por no decir el más odiado. Emmett Cullen. El chico que, por alguna razón que no consigo entender ha conquistado el corazón de la rubia más despampanante del planeta. Y la verdad, no sé qué es lo que ella le ha visto. Está claro que es un chico fuerte... pero nada más. Además, ¿no se cansa de estar siempre con él? Porque ¿qué puede darle ese chico que yo no pueda darle?

Pero ella sigue mirándole con esos ojos acaramelados. Y se miran, y se sonríen y se acarician tan tiernamente que parece que olviden el mundo a su alrededor. Y siempre pienso, ¿porqué ése chico no podré ser yo?

_Y yo solo soy otro chico sin corona_

_

* * *

_

Keep the change, you filthy animal - All time low / como no, esta cancion tambien me gusta!


	10. My heart

Bella

**My Heart**

_"Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you..."_

_¿Qué es exactamente un corazón? Fácil. El más vital de los órganos del cuerpo humano. Ningún humano puede vivir sin corazón. Pero entonces, ¿por qué decimos "ese hombre no tiene corazón"?. A la palabra corazón se le atribuyen distintos significados: el primero es el del cuerpo humano, y el segundo, significa algo mucho más poético, mucho más filosófico, el corazón como base de lo que sentimos, de sentir más que nada. Cuando uno esta enamorado siempre dibuja un corazón, totalmente diferente del corazón humano, pero, al verlo, sabemos que ese dibujo implica amor, promesas y devoción. Implica tolerancia, ayuda y apoyo, en cualquier momento, sin importar no recibir nada a cambio. Simplemente, dar algo por el mero hecho de saber, que hay un corazón detrás de todo. El tuyo, el suyo, el vuestro._

Es increíble cómo han cambiado las cosas desde que llegué a Forks. Nunca pensé que mi vida daría un giro tan grande, un cambio tan drástico, nunca pensé que fuera a tener tanta suerte.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me miró. Mi corazón se aceleró como nunca antes lo había hecho, y a partir de entonces, no dejó de latir de esa manera.

Quizá era la manera en la que me miraba, o cómo me tocaba, como si fuera a romperme en cualquier momento y él fuera el culpable. Como si fuera un tesoro que debía guardarse, por ese terrible miedo a perderlo.

_Mi corazón late sólo por ti._

Y me dí cuenta un día, de que lo que sentía por él ya no era simple curiosidad, no era esa aura misteriosa que le envolvía, era algo más, algo que estaba segura no iba a ser correspondido. Y lo fué, y recuerdo esas palabras siempre, como si las estuviera viviendo, recuerdo lo que sentí, el amor en sus ojos y el deseo en mi interior de que no hubiera sido mi imaginación. Y cómo para probarlo, mi corazón latió, como llevaba latiendo desde hacía mucho. Desde la primera vez que le ví.

_Mi corazón es tuyo._

* * *

My heart - Paramore /seguramente habrán muchas canciones de paramore en este fic, pero es que son tan geniales!


	11. All good things come to an end

Bella (Luna Nueva)

**All good things come to an end**

_"Flames to dust, lovers to friends..."_

Ella observa a la niña que se dedica a hacer pequeños agujeros en el papel. Es su manera de matar el tiempo. Busca las zonas en las que no hay ningún agujero y presiona la mano para profundizar la cuchilla en forma de círuclo para que ésta haga un agujero, y así sucesivamente por todo el papel, hasta que no queda nada.

Y le recuerda tanto a él. Él era como un niño, y ella era su papel. Se divirtió con ella, pasó el rato, y la dejó. Llena de agujeros. Rota.

Y aparta la vista. Porque le recuerda demasiado a él y su dolor en el pecho está volviendo a florecer.

Se levanta, pero antes de irse observa a aquella pequeña niña que, aburrida de agujerear, lanza el papel a la basura y se va a jugar a otra cosa. Y se pregunta si fue tan facil para él dejarla.

Y ella misma se responde: sí.

_¿Por qué todo lo bueno tiene un final?_

* * *

All good things come to an end - Nelly Furtado / Es gracioso que la inspiración para este one-shot me viniera un dia que me aburria y decidi empezar a hacer agujeros a un papel...xD


	12. Fix you

Personajes de elección libre 

**Fix you**

_"When you love someone but it goes to waste..."_

Siempre voy a ayudarte. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, apoyándote, dándote aliento.

Has tenido un mal día. Tu jefe te ha reñido por un informe que supuestamente habías hecho mal. Tu padre te ha llamado diciéndote que tu madre está en el hospital, no es nada grave, pero aun así es importante. Llueve, y odias que llueva. Porque la alegría cae al suelo al mismo tiempo que las finas gotas de agua, y tu ánimo está del mismo color que el cielo. Sales de noche de trabajar y cojes el coche.

_Las luces te guiarán a casa._

Conduces, y sin saber por qué, una fina lágrima recorre tu mejilla. El pistoletazo de salida para las demás, para todas aquellas que han estado escondidas todo el día esperando la señal para salir. Para llorar.

_Y encenderán tus huesos_

Aparcas el coche frente a la puerta y te bajas, sin dejar de llorar. Yo te veo venir y te abro la puerta. Vienes corriendo hacia mí, y me abrazas. Muy fuerte. Y yo te devuelvo el abrazo demostrándote todo lo que te he hechado de menos y todo lo que te necesito. Y muy suave en el oído te susurro: "todo va a estar bien..." y sabes que así será.

_Y yo intentaré arreglarte._

* * *

Fix you - Coldplay / Canción preciosa (L)


	13. Stop the world

Bella

**Stop the world**

_"I don't know why, i'm so afraid"_

¿Alguien se ha preguntado cuántos segundos, minutos, horas, tarda la tierra en dar la vuelta sobre ella misma, o alrededor del sol? La tierra está en continuo movimiento, como el tiempo. Como la vida. Como la muerte. Como todo.

_No podemos parar el mundo._

¿Alguien se ha preguntado cuántos segundos, minutos, horas me bastaron a mí para verte, conocerte, quererte y amarte? Mi cuerpo está en movimiento, mi corazón está en movimiento constante. Latiendo. Los sentimientos se mueven dentro de mí e intentan salir como el vapor en un olla a presión. Y todo gira alrededor tuyo. Como la tierra con el sol.

¿Alguien se ha preguntado alguna vez esto? Yo sí. Y sé que no duré nada. No duré nada sin tenerte dentro de mí. Ni siquiera un mísero segundo.

_No puedes parar a esta chica de enamorarse de ti._

* * *

Stop the world - Demi Lovato


	14. Big girls don't cry

Rosalie

**Big girls don't cry**

_"I'm gonna miss you like a child misses her blanket"_

Cuando era pequeña mis padres solían llamarme princesita. Siempre creí en los cuentos de hadas, en el príncipe azul. Ya lo tenía todo planeado, él vendría a mí y de un flechazo nos enamoraríamos, nos casaríamos, tendríamos los más hermosos hijos, nos haríamos mayores y moriríamos juntos observando el atardecer uno al lado del otro, abrazados. La verdad es que siempre me preguntaba si encontraría a alguien que pudiera cumplir mis espectativas.

_Los cuentos de hadas no siempre tienen un final feliz_

Y entonces llego Royce King. Mi príncipe. Él era todo lo que yo había soñado, delicado, rico, guapo y aventurero. Todo un hombre. Salíamos, reíamos, era como si toda mi vida idealizada fuera a hacerse realidad. Estaba que no cabía de gozo en mí misma. Ya me veía embarazada dentro de poco tiempo, cuidando de mis dos hijos, mientras él llegaba del trabajo y yo le servía su comida. No quería nada más. Pero ese momento no llegó.

_Es tiempo de ser una chica grande_

Y entonces me di cuenta de que no hay cuentos de hadas en la vida real. El príncipe resultó ser rana, o peor, resultó ser un lobo hambriento de mí. Y yo, la estúpida humana a la que sus padres le habían llamado tanto princesita hasta el punto que ella había acabando creyéndoselo, entendí lo que es la realidad. Ya no creo en cuentos de hadas. Y mucho menos en princesas. Porque ya no tengo razones para hacerlo.

_Y las chicas grandes no lloran._

* * *

Big girls don't cry - Fergie


	15. Hey there Delilah

Edward (Luna Nueva)

**Hey there Delilah**

"Don't you worry about the distance"

He vuelto al lugar al que prometí que nunca volvería. La casa está vacía, no hay nadie, todos deben estar fuera, cazando o visitando al clan Denali. Camino despacio por la casa, no tengo prisa, no necesito correr rápido. El tiempo se ha vuelto atemporal para mí, todo siempre dura tanto, todo este dolor, la espera, la voluntad de quedarme al margen con tal de protegerte.

Subo las escaleras en silencio, no es que alguien vaya a oírme, pero no quiero romper el estado en el que me he estado encontrando estos últimos dos meses y mi voz ya no quiere salir. Subo al piso de arriba y la casa me abruma. Por primera vez me hago pequeño y me doy cuenta de que pesa tanto la responsabilidad de haberme ido.

Y lo vislumbro al final del pasillo. Brilla. Es como un llamamiento, me está pidiendo que vaya. Y yo voy, porque ya no tengo nada que perder, porque ya lo he perdido todo.

_Si cada canción que te he escrito pudiera quitarte el aire._

Mis dedos acarician suavemente las frías teclas del piano. Su olor está en el aire, su aroma. Toda ella está a mi alrededor. La echo tanto de menos. Ninguna melodía es capaz de expresar con suficiente fuerza e intensidad todo lo que siento ahora mismo. La necesito tanto. Mi mano derecha se desliza lentamente hasta la primera nota de su nana, y los recuerdos invaden mi mente. Yo tocaba para tí y tu simplemente cerraste los ojos, disfrutando de la melodía que te estaba tocando, disfrutando de todo lo que sabía que lograbas entender en ella.

Y recuerdo como me miraste cuando abriste los ojos, ese chocolate brillante que nunca seré capaz de olvidar. Y esas finas lágrimas cayendo por tu delicada cara y yendo a parar al liso suelo. Mis manos corren hasta la tapa del piano y la cierro de golpe. No tengo inspiración. No te tengo. Y ya no toco, no **puedo** tocar.

_Las escribiría todas para ti._

* * *

Hey there Delilah - Plain white t's / Lo sé, que plasta soy con Luna Nueva eh?? jajja... es que tiene algo especial.


	16. Much like falling

Bella

**"Much like falling"**

Jessica me tiene harta. ¿No se da cuenta de que no me interesa lo que me dice? Una persona normal se daría cuenta del momento exacto en el que su acompañante ha dejado de escucharle, pero parece que ella no es ese tipo de persona. Decepcionante.

Y encima Mike no deja de perseguirme. ¿Realmente soy tan interesante? ¿Qué es lo que verá ese pobre chico en mí? No sé como dejarle claro de una vez que me deje en paz, parece que no capta las indirectas, ni las directas.

Eric también debe de haberse apuntado al club "persigamos a Bella". Todo el día preguntándome si quiero que me acompañe a mi clase siguiente, y por mucho que le digo que no, que ya me conozco los sitios y las clases, el muy pelmazo insiste en acompañarme. No es que no me caiga bien, pero todo tiene un límite.

Y por encima de todo, él no ha venido. Hoy va a ser un día muy largo.

_Cuando he dicho buenos días, estaba mintiendo._

* * *

Much like falling - Flyleaf


	17. Leaving

Mike

**Leaving**

_"Hey baby girl i've been watching you all day"_

Odio a Cullen. Le he odiado desde siempre, pero ahora le odio muchisimo más. ¿Quién se cree que es? Primero tiene a todas las chicas locas por él dejándonos a los demás a dos velas y él no les hace ni caso. Y justo cuando llega Bella, guapa e inteligente, la única chica interesante que me gusta y que parece tener cierto interés en mi, él tiene que meterse en medio y seducirla con esa sonrisa socarrona que tiene y que estoy seguro que utiliza con todas aquellas que quiere llevarse a la cama.

Seguramente Cullen lo hace porque me tiene envidia por ser mas guapo y mejor en todo de lo que él podrá llegar a ser nunca, y por haber visto a Bella antes que él. Voy a demostrarle a Bella que yo soy mejor que él. No me va a costar mucho, al fin y al cabo él es aquello a que los seres humanos consideramos "frikie". Y yo, yo soy mejor que él para ella. Soy lo que ella merece.

_Sé que tienes un hombre pero ¿porque no le dices: me voy?_

* * *

Leaving - Jesse Mccartney / :D que flipado es Mike!


	18. Hero & Heroine

Jasper

**Hero /Heroine**

_"Too late baby there's no turning around"_

Supervelocidad, supervisión, superfuerza, todo digno de un superhéroe. Y sólo hace falta ser vampiro para eso. La verdad es que creo que un vampiro podría superar con los ojos cerrados a todos esos superhéroes que se han inventado últimamente, y más uno como yo, que he estado en la guerra y sé lo que es. Esos superhéroes creen que protegen el mundo sobrevolando los altísimos edificios de las calles de una gran ciudad o saliendo en las revistas, pero realmente no creo que se den cuenta de lo que ser un héroe significa, bueno, tampoco es que existan.

Y yo, normalmente, me veo como un héroe fracasado, como alguien que solo quiso salvar a los suyos, pero que perdió.

_Me siento como un heroe._

Pero, ¿qué seria de Clark Ken sin Lois Lane? Un superhéroe no sirve de nada si no tiene una persona con quien compartirlo. Y en eso soy mucho más afortunado que ellos, porque puede que mi vida tuviera un final y otro principio, y que mi labor como héroe no fuera digna de recordar, pero tengo a la mejor compañera del mundo, y eso, no lo cambiaría por nada, ni siquiera por ser recordado.

_Y tú eres mi heroína._

* * *

Hero/Heroine - Boys Like Girls / Esta canción (como no) también me encanta. Es que Boys Like Girls son geniales...


	19. Before the storm

Edward (Luna Nueva)

**Before the storm**

_"With every strike of lightning, comes a memory that lasts"_

Miro por la ventana, está lloviendo a cántaros y los rayos iluminan el cielo cada 6 segundos, 5 décimas de segundo, 4 centésimas de segundo y 8 milésimas de segundo.

Los truenos hacen que mi casa vibre, si es que a ésto puedo llamarle casa. Realmente, no me importa que llueva, no me importa que truene, que me caiga un rayo encima, que la casa se venga abajo, total, nada de eso me va a hacer daño, desgraciadamente.

Nunca he entendido porqué a los humanos les da tanto miedo las tormentas, quizá por que sienten miedo a ser chamuscados, sí, probablemente. Y cuando hay tormenta el tiempo no está como para salir y disfrutar del día. Las casas están cerradas y la gente está con sus famílias o sus parejas delante del fuego, calentándose mientras se cuentan historias o hablan sobre cosas de las que no habían hablado.

A veces eso une a las personas, hace que por una vez se olviden de toda la tecnología y vean a las personas que tienen a su lado y por una vez, aunque sea sólo una vez, sean capaces de escuchar y de pasar un buen rato. Pero no lo sé, hace ya mucho que no soy humano. Humano. Esa palabra tan dolorosa para mí.

La última vez que ví una tormenta fue en Forks, hará unos tres meses, cuando yo aun conservaba aquello que dejé: mi vida. Y gracias a mi mente de vampiro que no me deja olvidar, recuerdo con cada detalle que estaba con ella, abrazados delante del fuego. Pero no nos hacía falta hablar, lo decíamos todo con solo mirarnos. Necesito que esta tormenta acabe ya, los recuerdos inundan mi mente y se cuelan, uno a uno, por el agujero de mi pecho, haciendolo más grande.

Miro por la ventana y sigue lloviendo, igual que aquella vez. Al contrario que aquella vez.

_Sabiendo que nunca te abrazaré como lo hice antes de la tormenta._

* * *

Before the storm - Nick Jonas & Miley Cyrus


	20. Naturally

Jessica

**Naturally**

_"You are the thunder and i am the lightning"_

No es que no me hubiera fijado antes, porque es difícil no hacerlo, pero me he dado cuenta de que Cullen, cada vez que me mira me sonríe. Sé que me está sonriendo a mí y no a la tímida de Swan que tengo al lado, porque a ver ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Seguramente Edward se ha dado cuenta de quien es la más guapa del instituto y ha decidido que es hora de pasar a la acción. Cosa que no me molesta en absoluto. Y ahí va otra vez, mirándome. Seguramente no puede evitarlo.

_Viene naturalmente._

Y ahora dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios. ¡Dios mío! creo que es la primera vez que le veo sonreir. Soy la única que lo habrá notado, porque Edward lo ha hecho solo para mí, porque sabe lo que podemos llegar a ser. Y ahí va esa sonrisa otra vez. Creo que es mejor que deje de sonreir, voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento si sigue haciéndolo. Maldigo a Cullen por hacerme esto.

_Y me quita el aliento._

* * *

Naturally - Selena Gomez & The Scene


	21. One sweet love

Alice

**One Sweet Love**

_"Time that i'm taking, I pray is not wasted"_

Caminar y caminar, no se puede hacer nada más. Caminar por algo, algun propósito, alguna finalidad. Caminar y ya. Eso es todo.

Los he visto, a todos, al hombre de pelo rubio, al chico del pelo cobrizo, la mujer de pelo color miel y a la despampanante rubia, los he visto, sé que están cerca de aquí, pero antes...

- ¿Dónde estás? - susurro

Intento una y otra vez mirar en su futuro. Todo negro, nada. Un bloque contra el que me doy golpes una y otra, y otra vez.

Frustrada, asi es como me siento en estos momentos. ¿Dónde estás?

_Solo cierro mis ojos y tu estás aquí conmigo._

Alivio, tu rostro aparece en mi cabeza nuevamente, y estoy tranquila. Queda poco, queda poco para encontrarte, para empezar nuestra vida juntos. Para el resto de nuestros dias en familia. Para el amor.

_Mi parte de un dulce amor._

* * *

One Sweet Love - Sara Bareilles / sí, lo sé, siempre que hago alguno de Alice los hago de lo mismo, prometo que el próximo será diferente.


	22. The only exception

Bella

**The only exception**

_"When i was younger i saw my daddy cry"_

Cuando creces con padres separados es díficil creer que el amor dure para siempre. He crecido pensando que el amor es algo pasajero que se acaba cuando llega su momento, y que cada uno sigue su propio camino, despidiéndose del otro con un "ha sido un placer".

Supongo que la separación de mis padres era la razón por la que siempre me ha gustado leer historias de amor con un final feliz, un final en que los dos acababan juntos para siempre, y eran felices hasta la muerte. Pero nunca llegué a creérmelos del todo, no cuando tenía que viajar para ir a ver a mi padre en verano.

Así que básicamente, el amor para siempre era algo inexistente para mí. Solo existía en los cuentos, en las novelas que solía leer. Así que me jure a mi misma, que nada ni nadie haría cambiar mi opinión sobre eso.

Y te encontré a tí. Y sé que no hace falta que diga nada más.

_Tú eres la unica excepción._

* * *

The only exception - Paramore / Su nuevo disco Brand New Eyes es GE-NI-AL!


	23. Europa VII

Esme

**Europa VII**

_"Y miles de gotitas violan la gravedad"_

Un punto, un garbanzo. Había sentido a ese pequeño punto crecer dentro de mí durante meses. Los mejores meses de mi vida. Había llorado de felicidad al sentir las primeras patadas. Y me lo imaginaba, me imaginaba con mi bebé, balanceándome suavemente en una mecedora, contemplando el atardecer mientras yo le cantaba una nana muy bajito con tal de que se quedara dormido.

Y se hacía grande con el tiempo, y no podía dejar de pensar que, si para aquel tiempo, ese crecimiento me parecía rápido, me soprendería mucho más cuando naciera, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya se iría de casa y me abandonaría.

Tenía el nombre elegido, tanto por si era niño como si era niña, lo sabía desde que había sido pequeñita. Había sido una decisión sobre la que medité bastante, ya que mi bebé tendria que vivir toda su vida, ser reconocido y querido con ese nombre.

E iba creciendo, como cuando se incha un globo, cada vez más y más. Y se desinchó. Sin avisar, sin ni siquiera despedirse. Y mi mundo se desinchó con éso, con lo que había sido parte de mí. Con lo que alguna vez había sido un garbanzo, un punto.

_La vida más pequeña vale mil veces más que la nación más grande que se invente jamás._

* * *

Europa VII - La Oreja de Vang Gogh / Esme no tenia el suyo asi que ahí está.


	24. Weightless

Lauren

**Weightless**

_"Made belive, i impress"_

Soy guapa. Soy todo lo que un hombre podría desear. Es decir, eso está más que claro. Todos los chicos de este instituto y de esta ciudad me conocen y me desean, y estoy segura de que hasta unos cuantos más de Seattle.

Mucha gente piensa que soy una creída, pero los hechos dicen más que las palabras, y tener que estar rechazando a un chico tras otro cada segundo es algo que te hace ver la realidad tal y como es.

No es que me cueste mucho aceptar que soy guapa, porque al fin y al cabo, no es como si eso fuera nada malo, me gusta ser el centro de atención.

Entro a la cafetería y nadie me mira, como suelen hacerlo cada día, todas las miradas están dirigidas a una mesa hasta ese encontes vacía, en la que se encuentran cinco personas. Dos de las quales eran chicas. Las chicas más guapas que podría llegar a ver en mi vida. Pero yo soy como ellas, tienen el don de la belleza, pero entonces ¿por qué a mi nadie me mira?

Odio a los nuevos, sobretodo a las chicas, y nada va a hacer que eso cambie. Pronto todo volverá a ser como antes, yo me encargaré de eso.

_Quiza no es mi fin de semana, pero será mi año._

* * *

Weightless - All time low /canción muy molona y que además tiene una letra con la que te puedes sentir identificada/o


	25. Not while i'm around

Edward

**Not while i'm around**

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry"_

Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que te toquen, te miren, te hablen, porque pienso que vas a romperte en cualquier momento. Puedes pensar que son celos, y creo que algo de eso hay, pero es algo más fuerte, de eso estoy seguro. No sé, no sé si podría verte llorar. Los ángeles no deberían llorar. Tú no deberías llorar. No creo que pudiera verte realmente herida. Eso provocaría un dolor en mi ya muerto corazón que no sé si sería capaz de controlar.

_Nada te herirá._

Tengo miedo de perderte, de cualquiera de las maneras posibles, pero sé que la muerte sería la peor de todas. Soy un estúpido por creer que podré sobrevivirte. Si tú te fueras me iría contigo, eso lo sabes. Sé, estoy seguro de que no podría verte muerta, todo lo que conozco se volvería insignificante si tú no estás para darle color. Eres el color de mi vida.

Y quiero tenerte conmigo siempre, siempre, siempre a mi lado. Porque no dejaré que nada te pase. Lo prometo.

_No mientras yo esté aquí._

* * *

Not while i'm around - Sweeney Todd Original Motion Soundtrack / La verdad es que la peli es bastante sangrienta, pero lo que es la banda sonora, a mi me gusta.


	26. Colorblind

Edward (en Volterra)

**Colorblind**

"Coffe black and egg white"

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos. Avanzo hacia el que será mi final, hacia el momento que me liberará del dolor. Hacia la luz. Que ironía, incluso siendo immortal, tengo que dirigirme hacia la luz para morir. Pero tampoco es que me importe mucho en estos momentos. No quiero recordar aquello que me hacía más humano, porque ya no está conmigo. Y es por esa razón por la que estoy aquí.

Ding, dong, ding, dong. Las campanas anuncian el momento más alto del sol, el momento idóneo para salir y acabar con todo esto. Inhalo aún sabiendo que no lo necesito. Avanzo despacio.

_Estoy preparado,estoy preparado, estoy preparado._

Y la noto conmigo. Me esta abrazando. Su aroma entra por mis orificios nasales y no puedo dejarla ir, no quiero dejarla ir. Ha sido mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba, pero no importa, estamos juntos. No es lo que esperaba, es mejor.

_Estoy bien._

* * *

Colorblind - Counting Crows


	27. Smile

Victoria

**Smile**

_"when you first left me I was wanting more"_

No puedo dejar de pensar en alguna manera con la que pueda hacerle pagar por esto. Está más que claro que tengo que vengarme de ese maldito vampiro que mató a James tan solo para proteger a esa patética humana.

Pero sé que va a ser muy difícil matarlo a él, siendo uno de los vampiros más rápidos que he visto y viendo que siempre está respaldado por su familia de dotados. Una idea viene a mi mente, ya sé lo que voy a hacer. Él puede ser todo lo rápido que quiera, pero ella sigue siendo humana, una frágil y débil humana que puede ser herida con tan solo rozarla.

Disfrutaré mucho más con ella que con el paleto lector de mentes. Empiezo a pensar en todo lo que podría hacerle a ella, como podría hacerle sufrir, me gusta. Y para rematar, lo haría delante de él, para que supiera que es lo que se siente al perder a tu compañero, para que sufriera como yo.

Esta decidido. Ella por él. Compañera por compañero.

_Cuando te veo llorar, me hace reír._

* * *

Smile - Lily Allen / Que sádica me ha salido Victoria xD


	28. Goodbye

Bella y Edward (Universo Alterno)

**Goodbye**

_"I can honestly say you've been on my mind..."_

Dos niños de quince años corrían por el verde prado. Ella levaba un vestido azul, y él no podía dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- preguntó él.

- ¿Qué?

El chico paró, haciendo que la chica también parara de golpe. Se acercó lentamente a ella.

- Me gusta como te queda ese vestido.

- Gracias. - dijo la chica sonrojándose.

- Bella... - dijo el chico dubitativo- ¿puedo besarte?

La chica se sorprendió, pero asintió ligeramente. Y antes de darse cuenta sus labios estaban unidos en el más casto de los besos, el primero.

_Recuerdo cuando nos besamos, aún lo siento en mis labios._

- Te dije que no era buena idea que me llevaras al baile, pero tu no me hiciste caso. - decía la chica de diecisiete años sentada en el asiento del copiloto - siento mucho que tengamos que volver tan pronto por mi culpa, no era mi intención caerme, ya lo sabes.

- Bella, no te preocupes.

- Entendería perfectamente si quieres dejarme en mi casa y volver a la fiesta...

- No habría fiesta si no estás allí - dijo él mirándola haciendo que se sonrojara.

- ¿He dicho ya que lo siento?

- Sí - dijo el chico riendo. La chica se fijó en la carretera.

- ¿Edward adónde me llevas?

- Ya lo verás.

El prado, delante de ellos. Tan hermoso como siempre, iluminado por las luces del coche.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

- No sé bailar, además, no hay música.

- No hace falta música para bailar - dijo él tomandola de la cintura.

Y aunque no hubiera música, ese fue el mejor de los bailes.

_La vez que bailamos sin música._

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. - dijo el chico de ya dieciocho años.

- Edward, sabes que odio las sorpresas.

- Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerte enfadar de vez en cuando.- dijo el chico sonriendo.- Toma - le entregó un paquete.

Ella lo miró curiosa antes de abrirlo, desgarró el papel rápidamente y le encantó lo que se encontró.

- Edward ¿cómo...?-

- Orgullo y Prejuicio primera edición, sabía que te gustaría.

- Esto te habrá costado muchísimo.

- No importa, Bella, te lo mereces.

_Recuerdo las cosas simples. Las recuerdo hasta que lloro._

Una chica de diecinueve años repasaba las páginas de su álbum de fotos, era realmente increíble la cantidad de tiempo que Edward había formado parte de su vida, habían fotos de él casi desde el inicio del álbum. De cuando se duchaban juntos de pequeños, de aquella vez que se mancharon de chocolate por intentar hacer un batido, o de todas los potingues que habían hecho con la pasta de dientes, las sobras y unos cuantos champús.

Se habían hecho amigos con 3 años y a partir de ese momento siempre habían estado juntos, y creían que siempre sería así.

_Pero la unica cosa que quiero olvidar._

- ¿Te... vas?

- Lo siento Bella, tengo que hacerlo.

- Es por mi culpa ¿verdad?

- No, tú... no tienes nada que ver con esto. Es... complicado, no lo entenderías.

- Ayúdame a entenderlo.

- Simplemente no puedo Bella - el chico de veinte años se acercó a la chica y le dió un último beso en la boca. - Adiós Bella.

- Adiós Edward.

_Es adiós._

* * *

Goodbye - Miley Cyrus / Por alguna razón, me encanta esta canción.


	29. I'm still breathing

Personaje femenino de elección libre

**I'm still breathing**

_"I leave the gas on, walk the halley in the dark"_

Necesito pensar. Recapacitar. Rememorar lo que un día fuimos. Camino descalza por el bosque a oscuras. No me importa. Que me duelan los pies, que tenga frío, que no vaya abrigada... no importa ahora. Todo lo que necesito es pensar. En aquello que pudo pero no fué. En todo lo que pudo haber sido.

_Dime algo gracioso_

Y la luna ilumina mi cara, brindándome un pequeño rayo de luz, pero no lo necesito. No necesito luz. Necesito estar sola y pensar. ¿Por qué es tan difícil pensar? Necesito pensar, pero no quiero. Porque me duele, y se que me dolerá. Y me siento en el frío y húmedo suelo, apoyando mi espalda y cabeza en el tronco de un árbol. Cierro los ojos. Quiero olvidarlo todo.

_Dime algo dulce_

Imagino un ruido a mi lado, pero no abro los ojos. Imagino que el que está ahí eres tú. Y yo no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarte. ¿qué quieres de mi? ¿que necesitas? tómalo y vete. No necesito que me hables, no quiero caer una vez más. Solo necesito pensar. Pasar página de una vez, para que este corazón roto ya no duela tanto.

_Pero no digas que me quisiste_

* * *

I'm still breathing - Katy Perry / Me encanta esa mujer! Es raro, porque tenia la impresión de que este ya lo había subido, pero se ve que no.


	30. Viva la vida

Vulturis

**Viva la vida**

_"I used to rule the world"_

Tres capas negras avanzan lentamente por un largo pasillo. Todo está en silencio, solo se oyen sus pasos amortiguados por el tejido de la ropa. Avanzan despacio, no tienen prisa, esto pasa todos los días, no es nada nuevo.

Llegan delante de una puerta donde les esperan dos capas negras más, esta vez más pequeñas. Una niña y un niño para cualquiera de los humanos que vivían ahí fuera, algo mucho más poderoso para ellos. La pequeña les abre la puerta, y allí se encuentran tres capas negras más. Parece alguna convención de bichos raros. A más de alguno le gustaría que así fuera. Todos se destapan la cara menos los tres primeros, que aún se cubren los ojos.

Toman al vampiro por los brazos y le quitan la venda de los ojos. Los tres vampiros se descubren la cara. Y entonces estiran con todas sus fuerzas. Para que aprenda la lección.

Se retiran por donde han venido, a esperar al siguiente. Y así, una y otra vez.

_Sentir el miedo en los ojos de los enemigos._

* * *

Viva la vida - Coldplay /Esta cancion me anima mucho siempre que la escucho, muy molona, sobretodo la versión en concierto.


	31. Let it snow

Los Cullen/Renee y Phil /Charlie, Bella, Jacob, Billy y todos los de la reserva.

**Let it snow**

_"When the weather outside is frightful"_

La nieve cae lentamente del cielo, puede observarse a través de las ventanas, pero nadie se fija. Porque en esos momentos la nieve es lo que menos importa.

Una familia como cualquier otra se da regalos, regalos que deben haber costado una fortuna, pero que ellos se pueden permitir. Sonríen, cantan, algunos bailan ridículamente, otros entornan los ojos, ríen, recuerdan viejos tiempos. Y ninguno de ellos come, ninguno de ellos come las grandes comidas, porque no les hace falta. Disfrutan de este momento y ya está.

_Dejemos que nieve._

Dos personas llegan a casa después de haberse pasado el año viajando de un lado para el otro, haciendo pruebas y más pruebas para conserguir trabajo. Piden comida para llevar, no tienen ganas ni fuerzas para cocinar. Felicitan a su familia por teléfono, y una vez ha llegado la comida se acurrucan juntos en el sofá y miran una película. Y se quedan dormidos lentamente, uno al lado del otro.

_Dejemos que nieve._

Sentados en una gran mesa al lado de una chimenea que no deja de quemar madera y calentar el ambiente se encuentran muchas personas. Una chica castaña, el chico moreno de dentadura blanca, sus padres, los amigos del chico, todos están allí. Se pasan la comida, se cuentan anécdotas, chistes, hablan entre ellos. Se burlan de los demás, se hacen enfadar. La casa está en movimiento y nadie siente el frío que hace.

Porque la nieve sigue cayendo, porque al fin y al cabo, es navidad.

_Dejemos que nieve._

* * *

Let it snow - Michael Buble /Bueno, no sé de quien es exactamente esta canción, pero yo tengo la versión de buble.

Quiero desear a todo el mundo que lee esto y a los que no tambien una MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!!

Muchos besoos!


	32. You give me something

Jasper

**You give me something**

_"This could be nothing but I´m willing to give it a try"_

Oigo mis pasos mientras camino por este asfalto mojado. Noto el agua en mi pelo y en mi cara. No deja de llover, y cada vez más fuerte. Estoy harto de la vida que llevo, estoy harto de huir de mi pasado una y otra vez, ya no puedo más.

Veo un bar a lo lejos, uno de esos sitios en los que todo el mundo se refugia de la lluvia que les ha pillado desprevenidos mietras caminaban tranquilamente. Está lleno de gente, y es la mejor oportunidad para acabar con la rabia que tengo dentro. Todos ellos van a morir. No es que me guste matar, pero probablemente no podré evitarlo.

Entro, y lo primero que veo es ella, una de los míos. Acercándose a mi con una sonrisa en la boca.

_Solo esperaste horas_

Y me dice que la he hecho esperar mucho. Y no sé que contestar. Le pido perdón, porque aunque no sé la razón, siento que ella se lo merece. Y mis planes fracasan, ya ni siquiera existen, solo están sus ojos y nada más. La esperanza vuelve a mí con solo tocarla. Es mi salvadora. Es mi Alice.

_Para pasar un ratito a solas conmigo._

* * *

You give me something - James Morrison / me encantan los drabbles de Jasper y Alice.


	33. Never say never

Bella (después de Luna Nueva)

**Never say never**

_"Picture, you're the queen of everything"_

Estoy feliz. Las cosas van bien. Todo va bien. Y a pesar de que éso sea raro y tenga un deje de preocupación dentro de mi corazón, esto no va a fastidiarme las cosas. Soy feliz, porque debo ser feliz. Porque me lo merezco.

_No me dejes ir_

Alguien hace sonar el claxon delante de mi casa, y no hace falta que mire para ver quien es. Sé quien es, y me encanta saberlo. Otro día mas de instituto, pero ¿y qué? todo esta bien, él está conmigo. Y se queda.

_No me dejer ir_

La puerta de mi casa se abre. Mi sonrisa aparece como un gesto involuntario. Me besa, y olvido respirar. Y soy feliz, porque no importa lo que se me venga por delante, lo que se _nos_ venga por delante, estamos juntos. Y eso es lo que quiero. Lo que más deseo en este mundo.

- Quédate conmigo-

- Por siempre-

- Para siempre-

_No me dejes ir_

* * *

Never say never - The Fray /Esta canción es muuuy bonita!


	34. Walk with me

Pareja de elección propia

**Walk with me**

_"Will you walk with me? Cause i can't see..."_

Tomados de la mano, deslizando los descalzos pies por la arena de la playa. El agua moja sus pies cada vez que una ola muere en la orilla. El atardecer en el cielo.

Chapotear en la playa, jugar con el agua, mojarse mutuamente, besarse mientras la luna ocupa su trono en el cielo para ser la reina de la noche.

Sentarse a contemplar las estrellas y ver que no puede haber nada mejor que ese momento, ese instante que pronto desaparecerá como desaparece el tiempo, sin dejar huella.

Hablar, y nunca quedarse sin tema de conversación. Hablar toda la noche, reir. Caricias, sonrisas, amor.

Y aunque sólo sea una vez, dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento.

Las huellas se borrarán de esa playa, la luna volverá a esconderse, las estrellas se volverán invisibles, pero ellos seguirán allí, recordándolo.

_Repetir la escena una y otra vez y nunca cambiar nada._

* * *

**El último de 2009! Espero que tengais un nochevieja genial!**

Walk with me - Bedlight for blue eyes


	35. Ordinary day

Emmett

**Ordinary day**

_"He was looking to the sky"_

Vivir la vida y disfrutar cada momento de ella. Esa era mi filosofía cuando era humano, cuando era algo que tenía fecha de caducidad, algo que acabaría desapareciendo con el tiempo. Para aquél entonces eso tenía muchísimo sentido para mí, nunca sabía cuando se acabaría mi oportunidad de vivir en este mundo, cuando llegaría mi turno de irme.

Y luego encontré al ángel que me salvó de ese momento. Y aunque a muchos les pueda parecer una maldición, un castigo o lo que quieran decir, para mí es algo muy bueno, porque tengo una familia que me quiere, una familia que se apoya mutuamente, que se burla y se perdona, tengo una familia como otra cualquiera.

Y además, encontré el amor, Rosalie. Ella y yo. Polos opuestos, modelados perfectamente para el otro. No podía creer que había hecho para merecer algo así. Simplemente no entraba en mi cabeza, por estaba ahí.

Vivir la eterndidad y disfrutar cada minuto de ella como si fuera el último, aunque sepas que no se va a acabar nunca, esa es mi folosofía. Hacer que cada segundo merezca ser recordado.

_¿No ves que tus sueños están justo en la palma de tu mano?_

* * *

Ordinary Day - Vanessa Carlton / Le debía uno a Emmett, que no le había hecho ninguno y él se lo merece. Me apetecía escribir algo así para empezar el año con optimismo xD

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! QUE TENGAIS UN 2010 GENIAL!**


	36. White horse

Rosalie

**White Horse**

_"Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around"_

Royce King. Su nombre tenía un deje de magia la primera vez que lo escuché, como un sonido especial que hacía que su nombre sonara como una canción.

Y detrás de ese nombre venía uno de los hombres más maravillosos que jamás pude pensar haber conocido. Realmente pensaba que estaba a mi altura, que era uno de los pocos que se lo merecía. Que me merecía a mí. Y todo pasó muy rápido, primero amigos, despues novios y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, prometidos. Y esa palabra significaba muchísimo más para mí que para él.

Y soñándonos juntos en el jardín de nuestra casa con la cara arrugada pero con una sonrisa en la cara pasé los días, hasta que llegó el día de despertar.

El dia en el que vi qué clase de persona era.

Royce King. Su nombre tenía un aroma de muerte la última vez que le vi.

_No soy una princesa y esto no es un cuento de hadas._

* * *

White Horse - Taylor Swift / un drabble con un deje de melancolia y un poquito de venganza... xD Y sí, lo sé, siempre que hago uno de Rose escribo de lo mismo, pero a ver, ella está resentida con él, el tema da para mucho.


	37. All i wanted

Bella (Luna Nueva)

**All i wanted**

_"Think of me, think of me when you're out there"_

Nunca he sido una chica ambiciosa, es decir, todo el mundo es ambicioso hasta cierto punto, pero yo nunca he pasado de ese punto. No es que realmente no quisiera conseguir algunas de las cosas que tanto me apasionaban, pero sabía que demasiada ambición no llevaba a buen puerto. Así que crecí, básicamente, conformándome con lo que tenía, que no es que fuera poco, tengo que agradecer a Reneé por eso.

Pero tampoco he sido conformista, nunca he decidido resignarme contra algo que sé que puedo hacer. Obviamente, si el objetivo por el que quieres luchar es un caso perdido, entonces, se podría decir que en ciertas ocasiones sí he sido una chica conformista, pero no lo soy del todo.

Y llega un momento en el que no sabes si lo que debes hacer es querer algo, o simplemente resignarse con aquello que tienes pero que no te hace tan feliz. Y ese momento duele mucho, por lo menos para mí. Porque fui más ambiciosa de lo que podía permitirme ser, y aunque sabía muy dentro de mí, que aquello no podía ser posible, no quise soltarlo.

Mi madre se hubiera reído de mí. Me hubiera dicho" por una vez que quieres algo y lo consigues, vas y lo pierdes". Sé que me lo diría. Pero no tengo ganas de escuchar esas palabras, ya sé que he perdido. Quiero desaparecer, eso es todo. Al fin y al cabo, ese es otro tipo de ambición.

_Todo lo que quería eras tú._

* * *

All I Wanted - Paramore / Que conste que avisé que habrían bastantes de Paramore. Otra canción de B(rand)N(ew)E(yes).


	38. Happy ending

Renée

**"Happy Ending"**

_"No hope, no love, no glory"_

Todo parecía tan perfecto. Un amor adolescente que cruzaba las barreras del tiempo, que pensaba que duraría para siempre.

Pero eso sucede pocas veces. Sé que Charlie me quería, y yo siempre sé que yo le quería de la misma manera, lo que teníamos era algo precioso, pero fue demasiado forzado. Nos casamos al acabar el instituto y pocos años después tuvimos a Bella. Y entonces me di cuenta de que no podría tener lo que todas las chicas de mi edad podían tener, me di cuenta de que estaba limitada y me sentí asfixiada.

Sé que no es culpa de Charlie, y nunca podría culparle, pero nuestra relación acabó enfriandose, y decidí que era hora de irme. Fue una reacción egoista y realmente desconsiderada, pero al salir por esa puerta, al coger el coche, empecé a sentirme libre. De alguna manera, era otro principio para mi.

Siempre recordaré a Charlie como el primero, y siempre querré que sea feliz, porque aunque no de la manera en la que lo hacía antes, siempre le estaré agradecida y siempre será importante para mí. Siempre estará en mi corazón, por ser como es, y por darme todo lo que pudo darme. Sé que él entendió mis razones con el tiempo y que llegó a perdonarme, porque es un gran hombre, uno del que merece la pena enamorarse.

_Y vivir el resto de nuestros días, pero no juntos._

* * *

Happy ending - Mika/ No habia hecho ninguno de ella así que...


	39. Where are you now?

Edward

**Where are you now?**

Siempre recordaré a mi madre y lo que ella solía decirme: "No dejes que nadie te cambie, sé tu mismo siempre, y con suerte, encontrarás a esa persona especial que te haga sentir el ser más afortunado del planeta". Y la verdad es que nunca le encontré mucho sentido. Ser yo mismo, no había mucha dificultad en eso, y en cuanto a lo demás, no estaba muy interesado en las mujeres en ese momento.

Recuerdo la cara que puso cuando le dije que quería alistarme en el ejército para ser parte de la historia, ser alguien que ayudara al país. Se enfadó conmigo y tardó unos días en hablarme, pero acabó haciéndolo, yo no estaba por la labor de retirar mi decisión, así que acabó resignándose. Contaba los días como si fueran segundos, deseando que un día me levantara y decidiera que ya no quería ir a la guerra, pero eso nunca sucedía, ese día nunca llegaba.

Y un año antes de poder irme, de que llegara el momento en el que yo creía que me convertiría en un hombre, nos pusimos enfermos, los tres, mi padre, mi madre y yo. El primero en irse fue mi padre. La cara de mi madre es algo que siempre tendré grabado en mi memoria, sus facciones consumidas y tristes, sin esperanza. En sus ojos sólo había desesperación.

Y no la vi más, porque todo empezó a nublarse, simplemente oí unos gritos, un susurro y una punzada. Y lo demás fue sólo fuego.

Me desperté y ella ya no estaba, se había ido, nunca sabré adonde. Nunca sabré si está bien allí dondequiera que esté, si por fin ha construido esa casita en el jardín junto a mi padre.

Y nunca podré decirle que tenía razón. Pero espero que lo sepa.

_¿Donde estás ahora?_

* * *

Where are you now - The Summer Set ft Dia Frampton / Jajja, yo tambien lo pensaba, que raro hacer uno de Edward que no vaya dedicado a Bella...


	40. Undertow

Kate

**Undertow**

_"Silly me, look what i did again"_

Es raro ver como todo el mundo encuentra a esa persona a la que necesita a su lado para siempre y yo sigo buscando, como un perro perdido que busca el camino de vuelta a casa. Está bien, quizá no es la mejor comparación.

Siempre he sido una mujer bastante apartada de las relaciones sentimentales en cuanto a compañeros se refiere, pero muchas veces siento que me falta algo, que necesito a alguien en mi vida.

Garret. Su nombre suena tan bien escondido detrás de mi lengua. No es para nada mi prototipo de hombre ideal, no tiene nada de lo que siempre he soñado, y eso es lo mejor. Es perfecto para mí.

Y siento, por primera vez durante todo lo que llevo de vida, que a partir de ahora todo va a ser diferente, porque lo siento en el estómago cada vez que me mira, porque lo siento en la piel cada vez que me toca, porque mi corazón está empezando a no ser sólo mío.

_¿Por qué llevar el corazón en mi manga si se ve tan bien en tu mano?_

* * *

Undertow - Sara Bareilles / Sara Bareilles tiene una voz y unas canciones preciosas *__*


	41. You're not sorry

Leah

**You're not sorry**

_"All this time i was wasting hoping you to come around"_

Hay momentos en la vida en los que crees que no puedes ser más feliz. Te sientes pletórica, dueña del mundo. Piensas que nada de lo que suceda puede hacerte daño, hacerte caer del pedestal en el que te encuentras.

Hay momentos en la vida en que esa felicidad se rompe, esa pequeña burbuja de mentiras acaba siendo solo un recuerdo, y da paso a la triste realidad.

La gente me mira y sé lo que piensan. Piensan que soy una amargada que no socializa y que odio a mi prima por el simple hecho de que ella es mejor que yo. Y no es cierto, no odio a Emily, siempre la he querido, es más, ella no tiene la culpa de ser mejor. Tampoco odio a Sam, porque aunque ahora ya no haya nada, aun queda algo dentro de mí.

A la persona que más odio es a mi misma, por nunca ser capaz de ser como todo el mundo quiere que sea, por nunca estar a la altura de nadie.

Ya he perdido al que creía que se quedaría junto a mi para siempre. Pero aunque no lo parezca desde fuera y aunque sé que me duele, espero que sean felices juntos. Porque no soy mala, y porque en el fondo les quiero a los dos demasiado. Espero que sean mucho más felices de lo que yo llegué a serlo un día. Más felices de lo que podríamos haber llegado a ser Sam y yo, si se hubiera quedado conmigo.

_Podría haberte amado toda mi vida._

* * *

You're not sorry - Taylor Swift


	42. No quiero

Personaje a elección propia

**No quiero**

_"No quiero hablar tanto mejor solo abrazame"_

Te veo desde lejos. Miro como hablas, tus labios, tu piel, tu figura. Y echo de menos tenerte conmigo. Necesito que vuelvas a mi lado. Sé que hice mal, me equivoqué. Pero estoy aquí, y quiero arreglarlo, quiero hacerlo bien. Quiero estar contigo.

_Yo no quiero estar enamorado de una estrella fugaz_

Pero parece que tú no quieres. Que te he herido demasiado como para que vuelvas conmigo. Ya no tengo oportunidad. Te me escapas, te escurres de mis dedos como el agua cristalina de la montaña. Y ya no hay forma de que vuelvas.

_Y en las noches en mi cielo solo verte pasar_

Y ahora solo podré mirarte. Pensar en todo aquello que tuvimos, en todo aquello que un día fue. Imaginarte a mi lado, como en los viejos tiempos. Como cuando aún me querías.

_Perseguirte como un sueño y como un loco gritar_

Y soñaré contigo cada noche, como la primera, como la segunda, como todas las veces que lo he hecho. Y te soñaré conmigo, feliz, y sonriente.

_Que te amo_

Porque no puedo olvidarte, no puedo arrancarte de mí. Simplemente no puedo.

_Yo te amo._

* * *

No quiero - Diego González


	43. Te tomaré una foto

Bella

**Te tomaré una foto**

_"Y quiero amor y todo lo que sabes darme..."_

"Será como si nunca hubiera exisitido". Es tan fácil recordar esas seis palabras y a la vez tan difcil hacer que se hagan realidad. No quiero estar sin Edward, no quiero darme cuenta de que él no ha existido, de que nada de esto ha exisitdo. Pero prefiería esto mil veces que tener que estar aquí sabiendo que él no quiere que le recuerde. Que me pide que le olvide porque es mejor para los dos. Y cree que porque soy humana puedo hacerlo. Que iluso.

_Te recordaré por siempre y sé que no querrás._

"Tú eres mi vida ahora" Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. Y yo me lo tragué todo, palabra por palabra, letra por letra. Se metió en el fondo de mi corazón y realmente creí que lo decía seriamente, que lo sentía. Y es que, me doy cuenta de que todo, TODO es una mentira tan grande. Ya ni siquiera me afectan los rumores, ya ni me importa que me miren todos. Muchas veces, desearía que fuera como si nunca hubiera existido.

_Sólo que ahora pueda pronto irse esta noche, y lo que siempre me dijiste nunca más regrese._

* * *

Te tomaré una foto - Tiziano Ferro / Canción preciosa... este hombre me encanta y no sé porqué...


	44. One of the boys

Ángela

**One of the boys**

Escondida detrás de una cámara, así es como Ben me ve siempre. No creo que nunca se haya fijado claramente en mí, no le culpo, no es que me muestre mucho.

Hablamos y siento que me está hablando como le hablaría a Eric, que sólo me ve como su hermana, o peor, como uno de sus amigos.

Pero yo no quiero ser uno de sus amigos, yo no puedo ser un amigo más, uno de esos a los que les hablas sobre lo que has hecho y sobre las chicas que te gustan, no creo que pudiera soportarlo.

Y él está ahí, tan distante, tan lejos de mi alcance y a la vez tan cerca que hasta puedo tocarle.

No puedo más con esta situación, esto va a cambiar, si Ben no se fija en mí, habrá que hacer algo para que lo haga. Porque yo también merezco ser tratada como una chica. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que soy, aunque él no se dé cuenta. De momento.

_No quiero ser uno de los chicos._

* * *

One of the boys - Katy lovable Perry / Muy pero que muy cortito, lo sé_. _Esta canción es muy happy.


	45. En que estrella estará

Esme

**En que estrella estará**

_"He creado un angel verde y gris que se pasea de noche y no lo puedo ver"_

Observo como Alice y Emmett se pelean. Son como niños, especialmente Emmett. Rosalie está observándolos de lejos intentando reprimir una sonrisa mientras oye a su compañero reir, puede verse en sus ojos que le adora.

Jasper y Carlisle están en la bilbioteca, ambos enfrascados en distintos tipos de libros. Y Edward toca el piano, mi favorita para ser más exactos.

Y me siento muy bien, siento que pertenezco aquí, que esta es mi familia. Y entonces pienso ¿como hubiera sido mi familia? ¿como hubiera sido mi hijo o mi hija? ¿hubiera tenido nietos?

Y llega un momento en el que dejo de pensar en eso, porque aunque podría haber pasado, no lo ha hecho. Y no me importa que haya sido así, no cambiaría ésto.

Y miro la noche estrellada y sé que él me comprende, que él está allí y sabe que, a pesar de que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de vivir realmente, esto es lo que quiero tener. Porque él es uno más de la familia, aunque no esté presente.

_En que estrella estará, para cuidar de él._

* * *

En que estrella estará - Nena Daconte


	46. Jueves

Jasper (Todos Humanos)

**Jueves**

_"Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres"_

La ves ahí sentada frente a ti cada mañana. Con su corto pelo azabache y su sonrisa radiante, parece que nada puede ponerle triste. Y te contagia su entusiasmo haciéndote sonreír a ti también. Pero antes de que te atrevas a decirle nada, se baja unas cuantas paradas antes que tú. Y así día tras día. Y tú no dices nada, sólo callas y la miras, y rezas porque cada mañana esté ahí alegrándote el día.

Trabajas y piensas en ella, en como sus ojos brillan de un modo especial, en los reflejos de su pelo con el sol de la mañana que entra cada día por las ventanas. Y te vas dando cuenta de que ella es algo que necesitas. Esa cosa que te empuja a seguir haciendo lo que haces.

La ves ahí sentada fente a ti como cada mañana. Pero sus ojos no brillan y su sonrisa radiante no está en su cara. Te mueres por preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa, pero no te atreves. Y, como siempre, se baja dos paradas antes que la tuya. Y antes de que se cierre la puerta, cojes tus cosas, corres hacia la salida y la buscas. Y cuando la encuentras, la ves. Con ese brillo y esa sonrisa que tanto has echado de menos. Y la invitas a un café. El primero de un montón.

_Yo aún no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos._

* * *

Jueves - La oreja de vang gogh / Cada vez los hago más cortos. Bueno, sé que hay un montón- y eso es decir pocos- de one-shots y dabbles con esta canción, pero esos siguen la canción, lo mío es como inspirado, pero con final feliz, que ya está la vida para momentos tristes.


	47. No lies, just love

Reneé/Charlie

**No lies, just love**

_"It was the march of the winter i turned seventeen"_

Demasiado pronto. Demasiado jóvenes. Demasiado inseguros como para llevar a cabo una misión como esa. Ser padres, era algo que les aterraba, la sola idea de tener que cuidar de alguien más que no fueran ellos mismos salía de sus esquemas. Era raro, saber que había algo que les unía mucho más fuerte que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Saber que había alguien. Y no tenían ni idea cómo enfrentarse a ese reto, cómo ser padres. Habían visto muchas películas, pero todos sabemos que la vida real no es así. No sabían que es lo que debían esperarse, si sería niño o niña, que nombre le pondrían. Era todo un misterio.

Pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, las incógnitas fueron cada vez menos mientras la barriga de Reneé se hacía cada vez más grande. Iba a ser una chica, se llamaría Isabella e intentarían cuidar de ella tanto como pudieran.

_Para que cuando tus nuevos ojos se encuentren con los míos, no vean mentiras_

Porque a pesar de no estar preparados, de no saber contra que se enfrentaban, estuvieron juntos en esos momentos apoyándose mútuamente. Porque ya quedaba poco, ya quedaba poco para la gran aventura de su vida. Para su preciosa Bella.

_Sólo amor._

* * *

No lies, just love - Bright Eyes / Bueno, esta canción es como muy rara, la encontré de casualidad y al principio no me gustó nada y ahora me encanta. Es triste, pero normalmente me hace sentir mejor. No sé por qué. Nunca sé en que E va el acento de Renee.


	48. Playing god

Carlisle

**Playing god**

_"Can't make my own desicions"_

"Esos monstruos juegan a ser dios decidiendo con quien pueden acabar y con quien no, por eso debemos matarlos hijo, porque solo existe un dios". Eso es lo que solía decirme mi padre, y siempre le creí.

Siempre creí que los vampiros eran monstruos que no tenían corazón ni sentimientos, simplemente se limitaban a matar a las personas porque disfrutaban con ello, hasta que pasé a ser uno de ellos.

Recuerdo el dolor como si estuviera quemando ahora mismo, y sé que es algo que nunca podré olvidar, mi memoria me permite recordarlo claramente, desgraciadamente.

Y entonces entendí que no era para nada como yo creía que era, los vampiros no eran monstruos que se limitaban a matar porque sí (aunque con el tiempo aprendes que hay algunos que sí), todo se basaba en una característica humana: la supervivencia.

Necesitaban alimentarse de sangre para poder seguir viviendo, y no se puede sobrevivir sin matar. Me di cuenta de que no teniamos derecho de ir contra ellos, contra nosotros ahora, porque entonces tendríamos que castigarnos a nosotros mismos por comer carne, ya que vendría a ser lo mismo.

Y tambien me di cuenta de que mi padre tenía una actitud hipócrita hacia los vampiros, porque al fin y al cabo, él tambien jugaba a ser dios decidiendo que ellos no merecían vivir en este mundo. Nunca le tendré rencor por eso, pero desaría habersel dicho alguna vez "Las personas jugáis a ser dios y a decidir quien debe vivir y quien no en nombre de otro dios, no podéis matar a gente por hacer lo mismo". Estoy seguro de que no lo hubiera entendido, pero por lo menos lo sabría.

_Si estás jugando a ser dios, deberíamos estar más informado._

* * *

Playing god - Paramore /BNE como no.


	49. Brick by boring brick

Mrs. Cope

**Brick by boring brick**

_"We'll dig a deep hole,to bury the castle"_

Recuerdo el día que llegó a la escuela, tímida como ninguna. Me recordó mucho a su madre en cuando al aspecto físico, aunque de carácter era mucho más como Charlie. Esperaba que no fuera una de esas chicas de Phoenix que vienen y lo ponen todo patas arriba.

Y parecía que todo iba normal, todo el mundo estaba bien, cada uno en su lugar. Hasta que un día, mientras yo bajaba de mi choce la vi con Edward Cullen. Era una gran sorpresa, es decir, los Cullen ni siquiera se mezclaban con los alumnos. Digamos que los profesores y yo éramos los únicos privilegiados que hablábamos con ellos. Y en cierto modo me entristeció saber que ya no era así.

Pero se la veía feliz, y Edward la miraba de una manera tan protectora que parecía que moriría por ella. Lo único que pienso ahora es que disfruten mientras dure. Que al fin y al cabo, es amor adolescente, no les durará mucho. Y menos eternamente.

_Ella vive en un cuento de hadas muy lejos de ser encontrado._

* * *

Brick by boring brick - Paramore / BNE - Me vino bien hacer uno de la señora Cope.


	50. No you girls

Mike

**No you girls**

_"Do you never wonder?"_

Esa manera de caminar, el movimiento del pelo con el balanceo del cuerpo, el olor que desprenden. La manera en que te miran de reojo, cuando sonríen, cuando parpadean con esas largas pestañas. Cómo la ropa se les ajusta a las curvas, cuando se ruborizan.

El hecho de saber que todos te miran, que eres el centro de atención. El preocuparse por la ropa, el maquillaje, el perfume embriagador. Retocarse de vez en cuando para nunca dejar de ser perfectas.

Y nosotros, observamos como atontados la escena, como si fuera uno de esos programas super interesantes de la televisión. Cada movimiento que hacen es como una nueva jugada de un jugador de futbol. Y lo peor de todo es que la mayoría ni te mira, ni siquiera cuando te cruzas con ellas por el pasillo o te chocas "accidentalmente" con tal de iniciar una conversación que esperas que pueda llegar a buen puerto. No hacen caso, no lo entiendo. Nosotros somos iguales que ellas ¿no? ¡Qué desgraciados que somos a veces!

_Las chicas nunca sabréis como hacéis sentir a los chicos._

* * *

No you girls - Franz Ferdinan/Es cortito, la canción es muy cachonda :)


	51. On top of the world

Emmett

**On top of the world**

Bailemos, cantemos, saltemos. Hasta que todo se venga a bajo, si es que lo hace.

Brindemos por el amor, por la amistad, por la familia, por la vida, por cualquier tontería, por saber que nos veremos las caras hoy, mañana, el otro y para siempre.

Juguemos a ser adolescentes una y otra vez, a cazar. A prentender que somos alguien que no somos. A disfrazarnos.

Riamos de todos aquellos que nos juzgan con sólo mirarnos, de aquellos que nos tienen miedo por nuestro físico y de aquellos a los que simplemente les gusta meterse con nosotros a nuestras espaldas.

Peleemos, por cosas que merezcan y no merezcan la pena. Por un sandwich, por un cervatillo, para simplemente saber quien de los dos es más fuerte. Peleemos y luchemos por lo que queremos.

Y disfrutemos de todo, de las peleas, del baile, de la lucha, de los juegos. De todo. Yo lo digo así, y así lo hago. No hay magia si tú no crees en ella.

_Pasemos la noche en la cima del mundo_

* * *

On top of the world - Boys Like Girls / Es uno muy cortito, pero bueno... xD


	52. Kelsey

Personaje de elección propia

**Kelsey**

_"I want you so much, i need you so much"_

No hay límites, nunca los hay.

Haces todo lo que eres capaz de hacer. Corres, lloras, intentas no aceptar la verdad, pero siempre llega y te das cuenta: no hay vuelta atrás.

Porque lo que sientes es ya demasiado fuerte como para seguir ignorándolo. Porque sabes que en cualquiero momento, en cualquier lugar, hagas lo que hagas, su imagen vendrá a tu cabeza y no tendrás otro remedio que sonreír.

No hay límites, pero hay miedo. Miedo de no tener lo que quieres, de nos ser correspondido, de desengañarse. Miedo de herir a otros, y miedo de herir a esa persona a la que quieres.

Pero sabes que vale la pena arriesgarse, que todo lo que necesitas es una persona y que harías todo lo que fuera con tal de verla feliz. Lo harías todo. Todo.

_Nadaría el oceano por ti._

* * *

Kelsey - Metro Station /Esta canción es muy bonita! Uno muy muy corto, pero es que creo que más largo como que sobraría.


	53. Say ok

Nessie

**Say Ok**

_"You are fine you are sweet"_

Hay algo que me dice que no. Que no vaya, que no me acerque, porque no es bueno para mí. Pero hay una parte de mí, que va haciéndose más potente cada día, que me impulsa hacia ti, como si fueras algun tipo de imán del que no pudiera huir. Y eso me asusta. Porque sé que estoy cayendo, más y más dentro de ti. Y sé que tú te estás quedando aquí, en mi pecho. Y no sé como pararlo, como hacer para que esto no pase, es tan poco probable que algo entre nosotros pueda suceder.

Y no sé que hacer, ir hacia ti, o correr hacia el otro lado. No estoy segura, y tengo miedo.

Necesito que me des una prueba, que me digas que todo va a estar bien, que me abrazes, necesito que me necesites como yo te necesito a ti, pero no creo que eso sea posible.

Has sido mi amigo desde siempre, has estado siempre ahí para mí. ¿Por qué de repente todo ha cambiado? Yo sé qué eres, tu sabes qué soy y somos sinceros. No te tengo miedo. Nunca te lo he tenido. Tengo miedo de que lo que siento empieza a cambiar, y no sé si tu sientes lo mismo. Solo una pista, una prueba de que sientes lo mismo, y no dudaré más.

_¿Me abrazarás fuerte y a salvo?_

* * *

Say ok - Vanessa Hudgens / Bueno, uno de Nessie, la verdad es que odio a Nessie... no me gusta nada, pero bueno, forma parte de la saga así que... ahí lo teneis. Además, también es para la gente a la que le guste...


	54. Almost lover

Bella(Luna Nueva)

**Almost lover**

_"Your fingertips carress my skin"_

Una clase llena de gente. De gente que habla, que se ríe, que comparte confidencias, que intenta desesperadamente enterarse de los nuevos chismes. Gente que mira el reloj cada diez segundos esperando que por algún milagro ya sea hora de irse. Tanta gente puede haber un una habitación, tanto ruido, tantas risas. Y puede una sentirse tan sola.

Gira las hojas de la agenda sin ganas. No tiene ningún sentido. Oye hablar al profesor, pero no está escuchando. Su cabeza le da vueltas una y otra y otra vez al tema que no ha podido sacarse desde hacía ya unos meses. Y se felicita internamente por ser tan tonta. Pero ya no importa.

Observa las risas, los cotilleos, los susurros y se pregunta por qué ella está sola. Qué es lo que habrá hecho para merecerlo.

_¿Fue tan fácil entrar y salir de mi vida?_

* * *

Almost Lover - A fine frenzy / esta canción es muy triste, pero muy bonita (creo que eso ya lo he puesto en otro, pero es que es lo que hay) Sí, otro deprimente de LN.


	55. Still around

Personaje de elección libre

**Still Around**

_"I'm drunk and so is everyone else"_

Abre los ojos por lo que más quieras, por ellos. Porque sientes, tienes esa oscura sensación de que probablemente sera la última vez que la veas. La última vez que seas consciente de verla, y de saber que está ahí, mirándote preocupada e impotente, viendo como te vas.

_Mientras ella siga alrededor_

No los cierres. No permitas que su cara se desvanezca de tu campo visual. Que desaparezca esa cara pálida tan conocida, esa cara que te ha estado acompañando todos los días desde que llegaste al mundo. Esa persona que te ha apoyado siempre y que ha intentado darte lo mejor que tenía con tal de hacerte feliz. Ella, la que siempre ha estado ahí.

_Mientras ella siga alrededor_

No la olvides. No olvides que has sido parte de ella, no olvides el sentimiento que os une pase lo que pase. El sentimiento de saber que no es solo amor lo que os une, es la sangre, la fuerza, el carácter. Es el saber que te vas, y el saber que ella se irá algun día también. No la olvides. Y no olvides cuanto la quieres. Dale las gracias por todo.

Y ahora cierra los ojos, y duerme. Para no despertar.

_Mientras ella siga alrededor._

* * *

Still around - 3OH!3


	56. Everything I ask for

Emmett/Jasper/Edward

**Everything I ask for**

_"But I can't get over it"_

Es immaduro, es infantil. Es como un niño borracho e hiperactivo que no puede dejar de moverse ni de dejar de hacer cosas. Es un poco payaso, pero le encanta reír. Le encanta hacerla reír, porque cuando sonríe, siente como si en sus ojos se borrara todo el dolor que sabe que aún guarda dentro de sí. Es jugetón, es pueril. Y da las gracias porque ella le quiere por eso y por mucho más que nunca entenderá.

_Es todo lo que pido_

El soldadito de plomo se queda con la preciosa bailarina. Era un cuento perfecto para una historia triste. Después de que el soldado viva aventuras en las que casi pierde la vida, vuelve a casa, y allí, comprendiendo su dolor y sentimientos, le espera su bailarina para pasar la vida juntos. Se siente identificado con él. Con el hecho de que, de alguna manera, siempre hay algo bueno detrás de todo lo malo. Algo que no cree que se merezca, pero que no quiere perder nunca.

_Todo lo que pido_

Fue una reacción extraña, como si la electricidad corriera desde sus manos a su helado corazón haciendo una especie de shock para que este reviviera. Desde ese momento se había sentido tan vivo, tan nuevo, tan exasperado. La había odiado, ¡y tanto que lo había hecho! pero no había solución. Dios, si es que existía, sabía que lo había intentado, mantenerse alejado de ella, pero era demasiado tarde. La fuerza la atraía hacia ella, y así sería siempre.

_Y mucho más_

* * *

Everything I ask for - The Maine / Si hay alguien de Chile que lea esto, le mando mis más profundos deseos de que esté bien y de que la cosa mejore pronto.


	57. Fingerprints

Bella

**Fingerprints**

_"I wanna break the mold, wanna break the stereotype"_

Debo tener algo en la cara. Sé que mi pelo no es, porque ya me lo he olido sin que me viera, bueno, espero que no me haya visto, porque entonces me miraría mucho peor de como lo está haciendo ahora.

Esto es realmente incómodo, es decir, vale sí, soy nueva y es normal que la gente me mire, pero suelen ser miradas de curiosidad y algunas un tanto hoscas que gritan que les estoy invadiendo su territorio. Pero eso, para eso no estaba preparada, nunca lo estaré.

Creo que me odia, pero no sé cual es la razón que puede llevarte a odiar a alguien antes de conocerlo y sin ni squiera haberle dirigido la palabra, supongo que simplemente ha decidido odiarme.

Es muy raro. Intento mirar el profesor y escuchar lo que dice, pero me siento taladrada con la mirada. ¡Céntrate Bella céntrate! Sólo un poco más.

_No puede concentrar mi atención._

* * *

Fingerprints - Katy Perry


	58. Mercy

Bella

**Mercy**

_"Where did you read my story?"_

Un corazón nunca se rompe. Un corazón nunca se quiebra. Un corazón no puede destrozarse. El corazón o late, o se para. No hay más. No existen corazones rotos, sólo personas rotas por el recuerdo de un amor, o de un ser querido.

Y ella estaba rota, en un contexto más adecuado, estaba como ajugereada, como si fuera un filtro. Todo entraba y salía por ese agujero, todo. Nada se quedaba.

Y un día, sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello, encontró un pequeño parche. Un parche que cubría una pequeña parte de ese agujero tan grande y que hacía que algunas cosas se quedaran dentro.

Y con el tiempo, ese parche fue adquiriendo fuerza, fue haciéndose cada vez más grande, más importante, tanto que hasta ella pensó que se había tapado el agujero, pero el agujero seguía allí. Aun así, ella siempre la agradeció al parche, a ese pequeño parche por todo lo que hacía por ella sin saber que cuando un parche se pega demasiado, el único modo de sacarlo es haciendo un agujero.

_La tragedia parecía haber acabado._

* * *

Mercy - One republic/El cantante de este grupo llega seguramente más alto que yo cantando... pero me encanta su voz y sus canciones.


	59. Again

Personaje de elección libre

**Again**

_"Hands over my head"_

Uno nunca suele plantearse que las decisiones que tomanos o que dejamos de tomar son las que marcan nuestras vidas y nuestros caminos.

Está bien eso de creer en el destino, pero siempre hasta un cierto punto, no podemos esperar a que las cosas sucedan sin más si nosotros no hacemos algo para que éso pase.

Muchas veces nos hacemos la típica de pregunta, el típico momento en el que decimos: "¿Y si...?" y la verdad, es que por muchas diferentes posibilidades que exisiten, realmente no importan, porque estamos donde estamos, y no se puede volver atrás.

_Todo por lo que pasé me llevó hasta ti._

Y creo que nunca se puede imaginar lo que realmente pasará una vez decides. Puedes pensar una cosa y al decidir hacer la acción que ocurra todo lo contrario. Es la magia y el miedo del futuro.

El caso es, que si hubiera elegido de otra manera, si no hubiera elegido algunas opciones en mi vida, no estaría contigo.

Así que doy gracias por equivocarme, por fallar y por seguir mi propio camino, porque te he encontrado. Y haría lo mismo por ti, una y otra vez.

_Así que lo haría todo otra vez._

* * *

Again - Natasha Bedingfield


	60. Just so you know

Jacob/Edward

**Just so you know**

_"Just so you know this feeling's taking control of me"_

Se matan con la mirada, no hay otra manera de describirlo. Ella les mira preocupada, Edward Jacob, Edward Jacob. Su cabeza se mueve mirando a cada uno. Le gustaría que se portaran aceptablemente cuando están juntos, pero parece que eso es imposible.

Ellos la ven irse, frustrada con la situación, pero es que ella no entiende lo importante que es para ellos. Un amor eterno por el que haría cualquier cosa y que no esta dispuesto a dejar ir. Una amiga que se ha convertido en algo más a la que podría proteger toda su vida y morir juntos.

Y saben que esto es una gerra pactada, no hace falta hablar, ellos lo saben. Y esperan que sepan que van a luchar por el amor de Bella tanto como les sea posible. Porque ella es la que tiene que elegir. Y los dos quieren que les elija. La competición ha empezado. Esperan que la jueza sea justa.

_No puedo dejarle ganar ahora._

* * *

Just so you know - Jesse McCartney /Woow, estoy sorprendida de lo largo que es! Tenía la impresión de que era muchisimo más corto! dios! Nunca os quedeis sin electricidad, la vida es muy pero que muy aburrida sin ella! (yo lo sé, que me ha pasado entre ayer y hoy)


	61. All we are

Edward (después de Luna Nueva)

**All we are**

_"Tried to paint you a picture"_

Veo como duermes, y ya no susurras mi nombre. Parece como si ya no me quisieras, como si ya no me necesitaras. Pero si estoy aquí es por algo. Porque no quieres que me vaya, otra vez.

_Sé que te he fallado una y otra vez_

Ni siquiera sé como has sido capaz de perdonarme, de aceptarme otra vez, de dejarme estar a tu lado después de todo lo que te he hecho. Después de todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa. Maldigo el momento en el que se me ocurrió que irme lejos de ti te protegería. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ser tan egoísta?

_Todo lo que somos_

Pero te quiero, y a pesar de ser la peor y la mas patética razón que puedo darte es todo lo que tengo. Puedo decirte mil veces que no te quiero si éso te protege de algo, pero nunca podrá ser verdad. Porque sé, que nunca voy a poder dejar de amarte.

_Todo lo que somos _

Porque en esta eternidad tan larga que se cierne sobre mí, tú estás a mi lado, a pesar de todos los errores que he cometido. Y caminamos juntos, mano a mano, desde hoy y para siempre.

_Es todo lo que está bien._

* * *

All we are - One republic / Un drabble bastante cursi pero bueno... esta canción es preciosa... la letra es *__*


	62. Fearless

Alice (Todos humanos)

**Fearless**

_"I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now"_

Estoy tumbada en mi cama, acabo de llegar de una fiesta y llevo uno de esos vestidos caros, acabo de llegar del baile, ha sido bastante desagradable tener que bailar con todos esos moscones que no dejaban de perseguirme. Ha empezado a llover y me levanto para observar la lluvia caer. Me gusta. Es realmente relajante, sólo limitarse a observar como las gotas caen y mueren en el suelo, en las plantas, para formar parte de la tierra y un tiempo mas tarde, morir para volver a nacer.

Algo me llama la atención, Jasper está alli abajo, para mi sorpresa, debajo de la lluvia, dejándose mojar por las gotas, dejando que ellas le toquen. Y no hay vista mejor que esa, no hay nada más bonito.

Bajo al jardín y me pongo a su lado, porque no me importa mojarme si él está aqui conmigo.

_Y no sé porqué pero contigo bailaria en una tormenta en mi mejor vestido._

Me abraza, y la lluvia desaparece de mi alrededor.

- ¿Qué haces aqui?

- No he podido ir al baile, asi que he venido a buscar a la única persona con la querría bailar esta noche.

Me separo de él a regañadientes.

- Vas a helarte aqui fuera, Jasper, vamonos a dentro.

- Alice, me da igual. Sólo baila conmigo, es todo lo que quiero.

- Jasper...

- ¿Por favor?

- Está bien.

Y nos tomamos de las manos y bailamos. No hay música, la lluvia marca el compás y cada vez cae más fuerte. Probablemente mi vestido está hecho una ruina y el poco maquillaje que llevo debe estar corrido, pero no le hubiera negado este baile por nada del mundo. Es Jasper, a él no puedo negarle nada. Porque me hace sentir viva. Me hace vivir.

_Sin miedo._

* * *

Fearless - Taylor Swift


	63. Between the lines

Tanya

**Between the lines**

_"Time to tell me truth"_

Era hablar y no decir nada. Puede que quizá fuera por el hecho de que yo quería que lo nuestro funcionara, que él sintiera algo por mí y que me mirara de la misma manera en la que se miraban sus hermanos, como si cuando el mundo se acabara, lo único que quisiera llevarse con él es a mí.

Pero nunca pasaba, y a pesar de dejarle saber que estaba interesada en él, él nunca llegó a fijarse en mí de la manera que yo deseaba. Aun así, disfrutaba de su compañía.

Solía llamar de vez en cuando para ver como se encontraban los Cullen y sobretodo él, Edward. Hasta que llegó un día en que pasó algo realmente extraño, había algo que le entretenía, y no sabía qué era.

_Podría jurar que se lo había oido decir miles de veces._

- ¿y qué tal Edward?

- Está por ahí con Bella.

- ¿Bella?

- Oh sí, es... como decirlo, el amor de su existencia.

Y ese nombre era tan familiar, tenía la sensación de haberlo oído antes, en algun lugar, quizá era una vampira con la que me crucé una vez o alguno de los multiples vampiros nómadas a los que de vez en cuando acojemos en casa.

No sabía quien era, pero sabía que Bella era la dueña de Edward, estaba segura. I bueno, era demasiado tarde para intentar nada. Demasiado.

_Si tan solo hubiera estado escuchando._

* * *

Between the lines - Sara Bareilles /Esta canción es preciosa.


	64. Just say yes

Carlisle

**Just say yes**

_"I'm running out of ways to make you see"_

Es como renacer. Como tener un hijo, de una manera un tanto peculiar, pero la sensación es la misma. El hecho de saber de que traes al mundo un criatura a la que vas a tener que enseñar y cuidar, y que esperas que con el tiempo logre quererte, te hace sentir como si ya fueras padre. Pero tienes miedo, de que te rechace. De que reniege sus orígenes y te maldiga por salvarle, cada día de su vida, y de la tuya.

_Toma mi mano._

Y esperas que reaccione de la mejor de las maneras posibles. Que te odie durante un tiempo o que simplemente te ignore. Y es que la verdad, intentas ponerte en su lugar, en lo que harías tú si de un día para otro toda tu vida pasa a ser completamente lo opuesto. Que las reglas se rompen para crear otras mucho más fuertes que condicionarán tu vida mucho más que antes.

_Por favor, toma mi mano._

Y esperas que con el tiempo te acepte, o que por lo menos, acepte lo que es, del mismo modo que has tenido que hacerlo tú y del mismo modo que en un futuro tendrán que hacer muchos.

Porque tú quieres y puedes ser su guía. Sólo si él quiere.

_Solo di sí._

* * *

Just say yes - Snow Patrol


	65. Remember december

Charlie

**Remember December**

_"I feel a separation coming on"_

El día que la conocí. Un día que no olvidaré nunca. Coincidimos en el pasillo, choqué sin querer con ella haciendo que cayera de culo al suelo. La ayudé a levantarse tendiéndole mi mano. Su tacto era tan fino, como la seda. Sentí muchas cosas, y se me hizo muy raro.

Decidí pedirle para salir, y allí empezo todo, cenas, tardes juntos mirando películas, escuchando música, desfrutando de nuestra juventud.

Y entonces surgió el fruto, mi pequeña Bella. No creo que pueda querer a nadie más como la quiero a ella, y aunque no se lo demuestro muy a menudo sé que ella lo sabe.

Y Bella nació y las cosas empezaron a cambiar, Reneé y yo ya no eramos los mismos. Yo era consciente de que esta ciudad la estaba asfixiando, pero tenía fe en que se quedaría por mí, y por Bella.

Y una nublada noche, decidió que era tiempo de irse, de dejarme solo en esta ciudad de la que ella quería escapar llevándose su amor y nuestra hija.

No le guardo rencor, siempre supe que ella era como un pájaro y que volaría libre en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, pero no quería acabar de asimilarlo.

Y aunque ahora ya no estemos juntos, siempre recordaré esa época como una de las mejores de mi vida.

_Estábamos tan enamorados para ese entonces._

* * *

Remember December - Demi Lovato / La verdad es que esta canción no me gusta mucho... porque es como que chilla mucho en toda la cancion y eso, pero bueno, quedaba bien con Charlie asi que...


	66. Across the universe

Jacob

**Across the universe**

_"Words are flying out like endless rain into a paper cup"_

Esto no es algo que se pueda planear, algo que puedas elegir. Lo hago o no lo hago, lo quiero o no lo quiero. Esto, desgraciadamente, es algo que toca porque sí.

No lo entendía antes, todos esos cambios, todo ese rollo de ir todos juntos... era todo tan raro para mí. Y ahora, de un día para otro, se me han respondido todas las preguntas que tenía, aunque las respuestas no fueran las que yo esperaba, e implicaran algo más que nos unía que el simple hecho de conocer el secreto.

Si me lo hubieran dicho hace unos años ni siquiera lo hubiera creído. Me hubiera reído y hubiera pensado que esa persona estaba demasiado loca o demasiado bebida como para percebir la realidad de la manera que toca. ¡Qué poco me río ahora!

Y es que, esto me cierra tantas puertas... con Bella, con todos. Ya no puedo volver a ser el yo que era, y eso es un asco.

Pero tampoco es que pueda hacer nada. Como ya he dicho antes, esto no es algo que se pueda elegir. Se nace con ella. Y se soporta mientras vivas.

_Nada cambiará mi mundo_

* * *

Across the universe - The Beatles / Jacob no es de mis favoritos, pero bueno...


	67. Make this go on forever

Esme

**Make this go on forever**

_"I can't be as sorry as you think I should"_

Un salto. Un salto puede cambiar tantas cosas.

Me duele todo. Me duele el cuerpo, me duele el alma, me duele el corazón. Y lo más curioso es que en el momento de perder a mi hijo, la barriga ni siquiera me dolió, quizá, si me hubiera hecho daño, hubiera sido capaz de salvarle. Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Él no está aqui, y pronto yo tampoco.

Ni siquiera sé donde estoy, ni como sigo viva. ¿Por qué no puedo morir de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué no puedo irme con mi hijo? No he hecho nada para merecer todo esto. O quizá estoy muerta y esto es lo que se siente. Dolor. Si es así, qué desilusión.

Siento como alguien me toca, sinceramente, me da igual lo que puedan hacerme, no estoy segura de si llegaría a sentirlo o de si me afectaria en alguna manera, ya me da igual. Porque perder a un hijo, perder a un hijo ha sido perderme a mi misma, a una parte de mí. Había puesto tantas esperanzas en el bebé, en que cambiaría las cosas, y todas esas esperanzas estan en el fondo del pozo, como yo. Sin luz y sin nada.

_Por favor, solo sálvame de esta oscuridad._

* * *

Make this go on forever - Snow Patrol/ Es que Esme también tiene su momento dramático...


	68. Perfecta

Personaje de elección propia

**Perfecta**

_"Solo tú, no necesito más"_

Acaricias lentamente su mejilla, notando su suave piel en las yemas de tus dedos. Es como magia, una electricidad que corre entre los dos, que os conecta de alguna manera. Una corriente de sentimientos y anhelos que ninguno de los dos queréis dejar de sentir.

Te acercas lentamente y aspiras su aroma. Ese aroma que te encanta, que cada vez que lo hueles, no puedes evitar sentirte feliz. Y rezas por poder ser capaz de respirar ese aroma para siempre.

Sigues acercándote, cada vez más despacito, como saboreando el momento previo al beso, ese beso que te mueres por darle. Ese beso que puede demostrar más de lo que pueden diez mil palabras. Pero te gusta mirarle la cara, y puedes ver que se encuentra igual que tú, saboreando la magia del momento antes del beso.

Y sin poder soportarlo más, tus labios se acercan a los suyos en un movimientos suave, rozándolos, como un beso de mariposa. Pero después se vuelven valientes, y se presionan más fuerte. No lo has podido controlar, podrías jurar que se han movido ellos mismos.

Los labios juegan a ganar, y ninguno de los dos pierde. Rompéis el beso lentamente, no queriendo separar esa unión tan agradable. Y cuando abrís los ojos y os miráis, lo entendéis. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

_Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad_

* * *

Perfecta - Miranda y Julieta Venegas


	69. Vienna

Edward

**Vienna**

_"Here comes the downpour"_

Lo siento mucho por él. Quizá quería formar una familia conmigo, o quizá quería quererme como al hijo que nunca tuvo tiempo de tener. Pero estoy harto. Porque puede que él quiera esa vida para él, pero yo no. Porque quiero hacer lo que me da la gana por primera vez desde que vi la luz. Sin rejirme por ninguna norma que la sociedad ni mi condición me imponga. Así que me voy. No sé por cuanto tiempo, solo sé que me voy.

_No hay modo de alcanzarme_

Me gustaría poder decirle que volveré pronto y que no tiene que preocuparse por mí. Pero no me gusta mentirle, no se adonde voy, ni cuanto voy a estar fuera. Ni siquiera sé si voy a volver.

Y si no vuelvo, espero que sepa que le doy las gracias por haberme ayudado. Porque al fin y al cabo, Carlisle es mi segundo padre.

_Porque ya me he ido._

* * *

Vienna - The Fray


	70. Ashes and wine

Personaje masculino de elección libre

**Ashes and wine**

_"Don't know what to do anymore"_

Enhorabuena. Enhorabuena por todo lo que has hecho, por todo lo que has perdido. Porque has sido tú quien te has guiado hasta ahí. Tú eres el único culpable de tu suerte.

Porque tú eres quien decide si el camino que se te impone es el camino que quieres elegir. Y por eso, tú eres el perdedor y el ganador de todas tus batallas.

Y estás tan solo, tan solo que te pierdes en la imensidad del universo, como un mísero punto más. Un punto sin compañía, una de esas estrellas a años luz que nuna podrá conocer a las otras.

Pero tú te apartaste. Te alejaste creyendo que era lo mejor, creyendo que era lo que debías hacer. Pero te equivocaste, te equivocaste tanto que estás solo.

Y aunque ella intentó estar ahí para ti, intentó sacarte de tu propio mundo, no la dejaste entrar. No compartiste lo que eras y la apartaste de ti. Y ahora estás solo. Y nada podrá cambiar eso. Sólo volver el tiempo atrás.

_He perdido el único amor por el que valía la pena luchar._

* * *

Ashes and wine - A Fine frenzy


	71. Help I'm alive

Bella

**Help I'm alive**

_"I tremble, they're gonna hit me again"_

Siempre he odiado este lugar. Siempre. Creo que no hubo un sencillo momento en que pensara " Bueno, este lugar no está tan mal". Y ahora lo odio aún más. Maldito estudio de ballet. Maldito vampiro rastreador. ¿Por qué siempre, cuando crees que las cosas te sonríen, tiene que aparecer alguien y destrozártelo? Si no fuera porque sería inútil, le daría un par de collejas a ese vampiro. James. Hasta el nombre me da asco. Pero estoy aquí por mi madre, y haría lo que fuera por ella.

Abro la puerta y entro lo más rápido que puedo, oigo la voz de mi madre gritando mi nombre y corro en esa dirección sin siquiera pensármelo dos veces. Pero ella no está ahí. Una trampa, todo era una trampa. Y le veo ahí, acercándose a mi lentamente, como disfrutando del momento. Está bien Bella, está bien. Eres fuerte, eres fuerte. Entonces, ¿por qué tengo tanto miedo? Pum Pum, Pum Pum.

_¿Puedes sentir mi corazón latiendo como un martillo?_

* * *

Help I'm alive - Metric


	72. Break your little heart

James

**Break your little heart**

_"Laughing all the way to the hospital"_

Pequeña humana frágil.

Esto va a ser tan divertido. No había tenido un reto como este en años, muchos años. Ya era hora.

Lo había intuido al principio por la forma en que miraba a esa humana, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Y luego con el olor, dios mio, qué olor, ni siquiera entendía como podían estar con ella sin habérsela bebido ya. Pero el hecho de que la protegiera y me lanzara ese gruñido, más bien un intento de gruñido, me hizo comprobar lo cierto, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

No entiendo como un vampiro puede enamorarse de una humana, es decir, los humanos son débiles y aburridos, siempre con la misma rutina, los mismos pensamientos, son demasiado estúpidos. La última vez que había visto a un vampiro enamorado de una humana, a la que perseguí por supuesto, esta fue transformada. Creo que su nombre era Alice o algo así. La verdad es que los nombres me dan igual, lo importante es la sangre y el juego.

Y con esta... con esta tendríamos mucho juego. Porque no dejaré que se me escape, no esta vez.

Pequeña Bella frágil.

_Romperé tu pequeño corazón en dos._

* * *

Break your little heart - All time low / James no tenia ninguno asi que ahí está...


	73. Crush

Ben

**Crush**

_"You got me hiptonized, so mesmerized"_

No me ha mirado en todo el día. Está bien, acepto que no soy el mejor futbolista, ni el más popular ni el más guapo. Pero aún así. No es que me importe mucho que no me mire, claro que no, es sólo que... bueno, no lo sé.

Se supone que cuando miras a alguien fijamente, esta persona tiene que darse cuenta de que le estás mirando y entonces mirarte de vuelta ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué ella no lo hace? ¿por qué no me miras Ángela? ¿por qué no dejas que esos ojos preciosos escondidos detrás de esas gafas vean a los míos? ¿por qué no les das ese privilegio a mis pupilas?

Pero no es que me importe si me mira o no, claro que no.

_¿Porque sigo escapando de la verdad?_

Pero una mirada, sólo una mirada, daría todo lo que tengo ahora mismo tan solo por que levantaras tu cabeza y me miraras a los ojos. Y entonces yo te diría que tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida, y que esos son los ojos que quiero seguir viendo siempre. Y probablemente te sonrojarías, porque sé como eres y sé que no te gusta que te digan cosas bonitas. Pero no podría aguantarme.

Si tan solo me miraras Ángela, si tan solo me miraras, te lo daría todo.

Pero no es que me importe mucho si me miras o no, me importa demasiado.

_En todo lo que pienso es en ti._

* * *

Crush - David Archuleta / No había hecho ninguno de Ben, así que, me ha venido bien hacer uno.^^


	74. Forever young

Vampiros

**Forever young**

_"I wanna be forever young"_

Es como el síndrome de Peter Pan. Es evolucionar pero no crecer, no cambiar. Es ver pasar distintas vidas por delante de tus ojos y ni siquiera importarte. Es ver nacer y morir a una persona y pensar en lo corta que es la vida de los mortales según tu visión del tiempo.

Es ver a todos los que has querido morir, irse para no volver jamás, para no abrazarte de nuevo cuando necesites ayuda y para no decirte que todo va a estar bien.

Es sufrir, sufrir el ardor en la garganta, saber que lo que haces está mal y sentirte condenado a una vida con normas e instrucciones.

Entonces dime, dime, te lo digo a ti, y a ti, y a ti, y a todos. ¿Es realmente esto lo que quieres?

_¿Realmente quieres vivir para siempre?_

* * *

Forever young - Jay Z ft Mr Hudson


	75. Before the worst

Edward

**Before the worst**

_"It's been a while since the two of us talked"_

No es que no quiera latir, es que no puede.

Cuando un corazón se para, ¿adónde van todos esos sentimientos que guardaba? ¿adónde viajan las palabras tatuadas a fuego, las miradas, los besos que tantas veces le habían hecho latir más fuerte? ¿Adónde?

Cuando un corazón se rompe ¿adónde van las ilusiones que un día creó? ¿Dónde quedan los sueños, la esperanza y el amor? ¿Dónde?

Es fácil, cuando un corazón se para, los sentimientos se van al aire, para formar parte del mundo. En cambio, cuando un corazón se rompe, las ilusiones se quedan ahí, para recordarte una vez más todo aquello que querías pero que nunca pudiste tener.

Y en esas me encuentro yo ahora, rompiendo un corazón que late, por miedo a hacer que deje de hacerlo. Por miedo a que si ese corazón se para, todo lo que lleva con él se vaya también, y yo sea sólo un simple recuerdo de lo que algún día fue.

No es que quiera irme, es que no puedo quedarme.

_Antes de que nuestros corazones decidieran que era tiempo de amar otra vez._

* * *

Before the worst - The Script


	76. Fly to me

Personaje de elección libre (En humano)

**Fly to me**

_"When I'm grey and old and live by the sea..."_

Hacerme viejo a tu lado. Quererte a pesar de las arrugas que tengas en la cara y saber que tú me quieres a pesar de las mías. Pasear lentamente por el parque, o quedarnos tardes enteras mirando la tele o en el jardín juntos. Reir recordando los buenos momentos, el primer beso, pero nunca el último. Contarles historias a nuestros nietos para que quiza, ellos se lo cuenten a los suyos. Eso es todo lo que me gustaría hacer contigo.

Pero estoy tan lejos. Me gustaría volver a casa, pero ya no sé donde está, porque mi hogar está contigo, y no sé donde estás. Perderte la pista fue probablmente el peor de mis errores. ¿Cómo volveré a ti entonces? ¿Cómo podré susurrarte al oído que te quiero si no estoy contigo? Pero ¿cómo encontrarte? es tan immenso este mundo. Que si el mundo es un pañuelo, a mi me ha tocado el más grande.

Porque si no te encuentro, ¿qué será de mí? ¿qué será de nosortos? Te encontraré, aunque sea lo último haga. Por ese futuro juntos que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante. Hasta pronto.

_¿Me traerá todo tu amor de vuelta a casa?_

* * *

Fly to me - Keane / Esta canción es muy bonita. (L) Jajja... esto lo pongo siempre.


	77. 30 minutes

Personaje de elección libre(En humano)

**30 minutes**

_"Carroussels in the sky"_

El veneno que corre por mi svenas se extiende a la velocidad de la luz. Mi respiración se entrecorta y mis sentidos ya no están al máximo. Todo a mi alrededor gira.

_30 minutos, un pestañeo._

Mis pulmones me piden un aire que no puedo darles. Mis manos buscan una cara que no está. Tengo el cuerpo entumecido y mis extremidades ya no me responden, me ahogo. Me ahogo.

_30 minutos para susurrar tu nombre._

El intento de mis labios de moverse es patético, debo ser la persona más triste del mundo en este momento. Mis ojos piden permiso para cerrarse, y estoy a punto de dárselo. Mi lengua ya no está húmeda, se está secando lentamente y mi corazón late cada vez más lento.

_30 minutos para decidir._

Porque tengo el antídoto debajo de los dientes, un mordisco y todo esto se acabaría. Pero dime, ¿tú seguirías viviendo?

_Para decidir._

* * *

30 minutes - T.A.T.U. /Este drabble me ha salido un poco tipo misión imposible o algo así...xD


	78. Si tú quisieras

Emmett

**Si tú quisieras**

**"**_Tengo razones ya de sobras, para andarme con historias"_

Recuerdo que una vez me preguntaste como podía quererte. Recuerdo que pensé que era la pregunta más tonta que me habían hecho en la vida, pensé que me lo preguntabas sin esperar respuesta, porque ya la sabías.

Pero luego estabas ahí, mirándome expectante, esperando a que las palabras salieran de mi boca. Recuerdo que te dije que había un millón de razones por las que te quería y que, si querías, podía decirtelas todas y cada una para que supieras lo importante que eres para mí.

Recuerdo que me miraste con unos ojos muy abiertos, como sorprendida, como si no hubieras estado esperando esa respuesta.

Y recuerdo que entonces, para que no dudaras más, te acaricié la mejilla y con voz clara te dije:

"¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que yo no podría quererte? Te quiero, Rosalie, y te quiero simplemente porque eres tú, y porque sin ti, no soy nadie." Y te di un beso.

Porque Rose, creo que te quería desde antes de conocerte.

_El camino que sigo empieza y acaba contigo._

* * *

Si tú quisieras - Efecto mariposa / Después de un tiempo sin subir nada, he vuelto con este Emmett tan tierno y amoroso XD Un beso!


	79. Dirty Little Secret

Carlisle

**Dirty little secret**

_"Let me know that i've done wrong"_

- Carlisle tienes que hacer algo... por favor, no te pido nada más, solo sálvale.

- Elizabeth yo...

- ¡Carlisle por favor! - interrumpió

- Haré lo que pueda.

- Gracias... muchisimas gracias. - sollozaba la mujer.

- Lo siento mucho. - susurró el rubio al chico que se encontraba en la camilla agonizando.

Un mordisco, en el cuello, que hizo que el chico chillara immediatamente de dolor.

Fuego, fuego y más fuego. Angustia y dolor. Esperar, era todo lo que podía hacer. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? ¿Lo aceptaría él? Nada importaba, ya estaba todo hecho.

Y el muchacho abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué...?

- Hola Edward, soy Carlisle Cullen.

El chico le miró extrañado.

- Tienes que saber algo.

Algo que cambió su vida para siempre, para toda la eternidad.

_Tú eres el único que necesita saberlo._

* * *

Dirty Little Secret - The All-American Rejects/ Ajj, mi ordenador está en reparación, y casi no puedo entrar en otros para publicar cosas, por eso tardo tanto :)


	80. Sin documentos

Personaje masculino de elección libre

**Sin documentos**

"_Porque en esta vida no quiero pasar un día entero sin ti"_

No es que yo sea posesivo, porque no lo soy. De acuerdo, puede que un poco. Pero ya lo sabías antes de estar conmigo y aun así me aceptaste. Sé que sabes que lo soy y entiendo que a veces te molestes por eso, por el hecho de parecer un guardián pero tengo miedo a perderte, tengo la impresión de que en cualquier momento te darás cuenta de que te mereces mucho más de lo que yo puedo darte y te irás, dejándome aquí, viendo cómo te vas de mis brazos.

_Quiero ser el único que te muerda la boca_

No es que esté obsesionado con el tiempo. Sé que cada vez que miro el reloj crees que es porque me aburro y porque no disfruto de mi tiempo contigo. Pero no es cierto. Tienes que saber que guardo cada segundo juntos como mi tesoro más precioso en el único cofre en el que puedo guardarlos, mi corazón. Y quiero, rezo para que mi corazón no deje de alimentarse de ese tiempo que paso contigo. Porque quiero estar contigo siempre.

_Quiero saber que mi vida contigo no va a terminar_

No sé si creerás lo que te he dicho, espero que sí. Espero que sepas que mi mundo gira en torno a ti. Tú me has cambiado, tú has hecho que me descubra a mí mismo y me dé cuenta de que lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado. Porque por ti lo haría todo mi amor. Tu olor es mi perfume favorito, tu piel es mejor que la seda y tu sonrisa es mi luz. Espero que lo sepas, y que nunca se te olvide.

_Porque buscando tu sonrisa estaría toda mi vida_

* * *

Sin documentos - Los Rodriguez


	81. Down

Riley

**Down **

_"I don't know where I'm at"_

Era genial. Esa sensación de poder. Esa sensación de creer que estás por encima de todo, de ser superior a los demás. Ir rápido, correr a la velocidad de la luz y no desaparecer. Poder verlo todo claramente, con cada mínima partícula, era simplemente genial. Una experiencia que daba las gracias por haber sucedido. Era como estar en extasis constante, en busca de más sangre y más poder.

_Pensaba que podía volar_

Pero no todo era color de rosa. Era una guerra en la ni siquiera sabía por qué luchaba. Era un control sobre mí y sobre lo que hacía. Se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Y el día de la lucha, ese día fue probablemente el mejor día de mi vida.

Era un remolino de sensaciones, eran miles de luces brillantes. Apagadas en un chasquido.

Entonces todo fue dolor, fuego, negro, y nada.

_Entonces, ¿por qué me hundi?_

* * *

Down - Jason Walker


	82. Many of horror

Irina

**Many of horror**

_"When we collide we come together"_

Unos ojos rojos nunca han sido señal de nada bueno, sin embargo, ese día me parecieron lo bastante interesantes como para fijarme en ellos e intentar descifrarlos. No había mucho que Carlisle no nos hubiera contado ya. Pero había algo en él, algo que me llamaba la atención. Cuando estás acostumbrada a ser sólo una más, a pensar que vas a pasar toda la eternidad sola, sin pareja, sentir lo que yo sentía en ese momento era un milagro. Y la verdad es que Laurent me hacía sentir especial, hacía que me sintiera viva y que, por una vez, sintiera que pertenecía con él. Que tendría un futuro con él. Pero no fue así.

_Nuestro cuento de hadas roto_

El día que se fue me prometió que volvería unas horas más tarde o quizà al día siguiente. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que tenía que asegurarse de una cosa y que no le tomaría mucho tiempo. Si hubiera sabido, por aquel entonces, que iba para morir le hubiera dicho que no fuera, que se quedara conmigo e intentara quererme tanto como yo empezaba a quererle a él. Recuerdo como me miraron sus ojos dorados y me pidieron en silencio que le dejara marchar. A veces me pregunto si al morir pensó en mi, si la última cosa que vió fue mi cara en su mente o si, por el contrario, ni siquiera crucé su cabeza ni un segundo. Me digo que no debí confiar en lo que esos ojos dorados me pedían.

No es el color de los ojos, son los ojos.

_Tan difícil de esconder._

* * *

Many of horror - Biffy Clyro


	83. All this time

Alice /Jasper

**All this time**

_"Two new year resolutions"_

Nacimos con muchos años de diferencia, probablemente tú no eras ni una idea cuando yo ya vagaba por el mundo siendo un monstruo. Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera tus padres existieran cuando yo nací, cuando yo vine al mundo.

Pero siempre había esa cosa, esa sensación de no sentirme del todo completa, como si faltara una parte de mi que no sabía con qué podía llenar. Algo me faltaba, y ni siquiera sabía qué era.

Morimos con muchos años de diferencia, probablmente yo era una novato en esto del vampirismo cuando tú ya tenías más que experiencia. Y si hubiera sabido eso en el momento en que te conocí, seguramente me hubiera sentido un immaduro a tu lado. Recuerdo que, cuando desperté de la muerte, por decirlo de alguna manera, tenía esa sensación en el pecho de estar más cerca de algo que ni sabía que estaba buscando.

Y entonces, sin que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos uno delante del otro dándonos la mano. Y fue ahí, en ese contacto cuando nos dimos cuenta. Ahora estábamos completos.

_Todo este tiempo, hemos estado esperando al otro._

* * *

All this time - One Republic / Esta canción es realmente muy bonita... es que Ryan Tedder♥ Hacía tiempo que no subía nada xD


	84. No me lo puedo explicar

Edward

**No me lo puedo explicar**

_"Alguna vez te pienso pero no me tocas más..."_

Forks. Odiaba ese lugar como odiaba todos los otros lugares del mundo. La peor parte de ser un vampiro, además de estar condenado a ser un monstruo eternamente y de haber matado a gente, es que siempre tienes que estar en sitios con climas deprimentes. Como Forks. Todo el día lloviendo, las nubes siempre cubrían el cielo. El sol luchaba contra ellas en vano, era una batalla perdida que sólo conseguía ganar unos pocos días al año, esos días en los que teníamos que escondernos para que no nos vieran brillar.

La primera vez que vi a Carlisle brillar pensé que era una broma, es decir, creía en todo eso de que se deshacían si les daba el sol o que no podían salir porque se quemaban, pero brillar... me pareció bastante ridículo, sinceramente. Luego me di cuenta de que era un recordatorio sobre lo que éramos, nunca más podría intentar ponerme moreno. Ni ir a la playa. Y eso me deprimía. La lluvia, las nubes, el gris.

Y ahora estando aquí, en el cálido Brazil, me doy cuenta de que lo hecho de menos, el aire frío que hacía estremecerse a los humanos. Hasta eso lo hecho de menos. El aire que hacía mover sus cabellos chocolate, al aire que respiraba... ¡Basta! ya... ¡ya basta!

_Me falta un poco el aire que soplaba, o simplemente tu espalda blanca._

* * *

No me lo puedo explicar - Tiziano Ferro / Sí, tendré que ir a terapia para dejar de escribir drabbles de Edward y Bella en LN.


	85. Te amo

Jane

**Te amo**

"Then she put her hand around me waist"

Parecía una niña. Una indefensa niña de pelo corto. La capa negra llamaba la atención ya que no iba con ella para nada, era como si se hubiera disfrazado para carnaval. Pero no era carnaval. Él estaba allí por razones distintas. Lo primero que vio fue su sonrisa. Podría parecer indefensa para todo el mundo pero él sabía que no lo era. Luego vio sus ojos. Rojos.

_Entonces lo vi en sus ojos_

Y supo que ya estaba, que había llegado el momento de pagar por lo que había hecho. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la columna, y ese dolor empezó a estenderse rápido por todo el cuerpo sin control. Ella le miraba fijamente y sonreía, y eso fué lo último que el vió, antes de no ver nada.

_Se acabó._

* * *

Te amo- Rihanna / La canción no va para nada con Jane, pero ese trozo quedaba muy bien con ella. Es muy pegadiza...


	86. Not like the movies

Personaje de elección libre

**Not like the movies**

_"When he's the one I'll come undone"_

Hay veces en la vida de las personas en las que se va la luz. No esa luz artificial de la que todos dependemos con tal de llevar a cabo nuestras actividades, sino esa luz que nos da la energía suficiente para seguir viviendo. Sin esa luz, todo es oscuro, y no vemos salida posible. Necesitamos una señal, algo que nos diga que aún estamos vivos.

_Si las estrellas no se alinean_

Alguien que nos saque del pozo y nos diga que merece la pena seguir luchando por lo que somos y por lo que queremos. Alguien que aunque no sepa que nos pasa nos diga que están ahí para nosotros. Alguien que nos haga creer que todo estará bien.

_Si el tiempo no se para_

Alguien que nos traiga la luz que nuestra vida necesita. Una persona que brilla para nostros y que probablmente no lo sepa. Alguien que nos tienda la mano y que nos alegre el día con una sonrisa. Alguien que nos devuelva la luz.

_Si no ves la señal_

Hay veces en la vida de las personas en las que se les va la luz. Sólo hay que esperar a que una persona nos ayude a encontrarla de nuevo.

_Espera._

* * *

Not like the movies - Katy awesomeness Perry / Una balada muy bonita...


	87. Enough love

Humanos de elección de libre

**Enough love**

_"There must be enough love to go round the world"_

Estar uno al lado del otro. Sentir eso a lo que muchos llaman amor. Saber que lo has encontrado. Tener miedo de lo que puede pasar y de perder a esa persona que esta a tu lado. Pensar en las veces que te repetiste a ti mismo que eso no te pasaría a ti, que Cupido nunca te daría con su flecha. Que nunca sonreirías como un tonto por alguna razón desconocida. Y darte cuenta de que lo haces.

Pero estar con ella es todo lo que cuenta. Porque al fin y al cabo, es amor. Y todo el mundo acaba enamorándose.

_Lo necesitamos más que el aire que respiramos._

* * *

Enough love - Duffy / Corto, pero es que últimamente todos me salen muy largos, así que este compensa en cierta manera... Me encanta esta mujer!


	88. Fragile

Alice/Esme/Rosalie

**Fragile**

_"Six thoughts at once I can't focus on one"_

Tener superfuerza no significa sentirse fuerte. No significa sentirse fuerte por dentro. Hay veces en las que, hasta el hombre más fuerte del mundo se siente débil. Ella es fuerte, es como un duende, siempre sonriendo, siempre intentando ser feliz con tal de hacer feliz a los demás, a todos aquellos a los que le rodean. Pero, como todos, ella también se viene abajo cuando nadie la ve. Ella también se pone triste.

_A veces me siento tan quebradiza y pequeña_

El amor nos hace fuertes, dicen muchos. El amor nos da valentía para arriesgarnos y hacer cosas que no haríamos si no necesitáramos saber que las personas a las que queremos están bien. Pero el amor es un arma de doble filo, al mismo tiempo que te hace más fuerte, te crea un punto débil, un punto con el que pueden atacarte y dejarte sin denfensas. Ella intenta ser la madre que siempre quiso ser, pero piensa que, si alguna vez le pasara algo a alguno de ellos, no podría seguir adelante. Quizá, la solución, era no querer.

_A veces me siento vulnerable_

Mostrar una máscara de hielo no hace que seas la reina de los fríos, de aquellos que supuestamente no sienten nada. Muchas veces, esa máscara esconde secretos, sentiemientos, tristeza. Ella nunca lo demuestra, porque piensa que alguien como ella nunca debe ser vista en una situación en la que sus sentimientos le delaten, ella debe ser impasiva y seguir adelante a pesar de que, detrás de esa máscara, se sienta insegura y sin valor.

_A ves me siento un poco frágil_

Porque aunque parezca que siempre estan contentas, que siempre estan felices o que todo les da igual, ellas sienten y algunas veces, necesitan que alguien les diga lo fuertes que son.

_Un poco frágil_

* * *

Fragile - Delta Goodrem / esta canción es muy bonita y Delta canta muy bien.


	89. Aleph

Personaje femenino de elección libre

**Aleph**

_"Estaba tan cansada, de sólo dar pasos atràs"_

Me sentía tan perdida. Por alguna razón me lo sentía. No lo estaba, pero dentro de mí, todo daba vueltas, y nunca dejaba de girar. Una y otra vez, sin ningun punto fijo, sin ninguna cosa en la que pudiera creer. Y no encontraba mi lugar.

_Seremos tú y yo un lugar para dos_

Y entonces, un día, intentando encontrar el camino de vuelta a mi vida, encontré una salida, un orificio, algo en lo que creer. Dos ojos. Dos preciosos ojos que me miraban de la manera más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida. Con amor.

_Se llama amor_

Y entonces, sin darme cuenta, sin haberlo previsto, sin ni siquiera haberlo intentado, volví. El mundo dejó de aplastarme, de intentar hacerme ser menos de lo que soy, y me sentí fuerte. A tu lado.

_Y quédate _

Dijiste que me querías un frío día de enero, y pensé que todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Te dije que te quería, porque sabía que lo hacía, porque podía sentirlo dentro de mi pecho, y porque sabía que te necesitaba más que nada. Y que así sería para siempre.

_Justo aquí, _

Me sentía tan perdida. Que no me di cuenta que no debía buscar el camino de vuelta, si no mirar hacia adelante. Hacia donde estabas tú, esperándome.

_Aquí conmigo. _

* * *

Aleph - Anahí


	90. Why

Personaje de elección libre

**Why**

_"You must have been in a place so dark"_

Eras una chica normal. Te gustaba pintar, cantar y tocar la guitarra. A tus amigos les encantaba tu voz. Pero no eras feliz. Sentías que no pertenecías. Sentías que, de alguna manera, este no era tu lugar y te hundiste. Y no quisiste salir, porque habías tenido suficiente.

_¿Quién te dijo que no valía la pena luchar por tu vida?_

Huiste del mundo sin decirnos adiós, sin ni siquiera despedirte, sin dejarnos una carta, sin decirnos que nos querías y sin darnos esa fuerza que solías aparentar. Huiste en silencio y callada, huiste para no volver jamás.

_Ahora te has ido y nosotros lloramos._

Tu vieja guitarra quedará por siempre con nosotros, recordándonos quien eras y quien solías ser. Quedará para tocar las infinitas canciones que nunca llegaste a componer. Se quedará para recordar aquellas que solías tocar una y otra vez.

_Porque no es algo tuyo irte en medio de una canción._

El aire cantará las dulces melodías que solías cantarnos y hará que nos sintamos más cercanos a ti. El remor de las hojas te acompañarán en tu interpretación y los insectos serán tus coros. Todos juntos cantaran por ti.

_Tu hermosa canción._

Y todos te echamos de menos. Todos desamos poder verte una vez más para decirte que tenías razones para luchar, que tenías gente con la que sí pertenecías. Y que, estés donde estés, tu música sea para otros que la necesitan. Hasta el momento en que nos reunamos, y nos cantes todas tus canciones. Con al aire, con el sol, y con tu voz.

_Tu absolutamente hermosa canción._

* * *

Why - Rascal Flatts / Diréis lo que queráis, es un drabble deprimente... lo sé xD pero por alguna razón me gusta mucho. Además, esta canción es PRECIOSA.


	91. Teenage dream

Alice

**Teenage dream**

_"You think I'm pretty without any make up on"_

Siempre me ha hecho gracia que la gente nos compare con bailarines. Siempre suelen decirte que caminas tan grácilmente como una bailarina de balet. Nunca he hecho balet. Pero me encanta bailar, mover tu cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Dejar que, de alguna manera, esta entre en tus venas y te haga sentir, viva.

_Podemos bailar hasta morir._

Pero una está chapada a la antigua, y sabe que no se puede bailar sin un buen compañero, un hombre que te guíe por la pista y te indique qué movimientos hay que hacer. Por desgracia, no recuerdo si alguna vez bailé con alguien en mi vida humana, pero bailar con Jasper es una de las cosas que más me gustan.

Me lleva por la pista y baila conmigo. Es como flotar, nuestros pies estan sincronizados y a veces, aunque no lo parezca, mis piernas tiemblan y las mariposas permanentes en mi barriga revolotean con más velocidad. Soy como una de estas humanas adolescentes. Pero a él no le importa, si flaqueo, me sujeta más fuerte y seguimos bailando. Bailando hasta que queramos. Todo el tiempo que haga falta.

_Tú y yo seremos jóvenes para siempre._

* * *

Teenage dream - Katy rockin' Perry / Me encanta esta canción, tiene esa sensación de fiesta y alegría. Además, en el video sale preciosa... sin maquillaje esta guapa, no sé porque dice que no.


	92. Fireworks

Charlie

**Fireworks**

_"Three whole words and eight letters late"_

No eras más que una niña. En mis ojos siempre lo serás, a pesar de que crezcas, a pesar de que ya no me necesites. El tiempo pasa rápido.

_Así que este es el final para ti y para mí_

Y antes de que me diera cuenta, mi pequeña Bella ya no es pequeña, es una mujer hecha y derecha. Y ya no quiere pasar tiempor conmigo. Quiere volar.

_Hemos tenido un buena camino y te estoy dejando libre_

Y yo la dejo volar, porque es lo que todos tenemos que hacer tarde o temprano. Volar y descubrir el mundo con nuestros ojos, equivocarnos y volver a empezar. Y sé que ella volará alto, haga lo que haga.

_Para que hagas lo que quieras, lo que te plazca_

Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Mi pequeña niña Bella.

_Sin mí._

_

* * *

_Fireworks - You Me At Six / Está canción me hace llorar, es muy bonita, y va dedicada al padre del batería de la banda, que murió hace poco y no sé a mi me parece una preciosidad de canción.


	93. Love lost

Carlisle

**Love Lost**

_"Our love was lot and it was found"_

Estás devastada y dolida. Y no quiero presionarte. No tengo especial experiencia con las mujeres, siendo criado por mi padre, pero sé que siento algo cuando te veo. Sé que hay alguna razón por la que mi corazón decidió que debía salvarte. Pero tú no estás preparada.

_Guárdame en tu mente_

Pero no voy a dejarte sola en esto. Sé que ahora estás dolida, por todo lo que te ha pasado, por todo lo que has vivido antes de llegar a donde estás. Por las pérdidas y los errores y el dolor. Pero no me voy a ninguna parte. Voy a estar a tu lado.

_Cuento estés lista, estoy aquí_

Y si cuando estés mejor sigues queriéndome a tu lado, quizá como algo más, te prometo Esme, que no me iré nunca. Y que seguiré estando ahí. Siempre.

_Para cojerte cada vez._

_

* * *

_Love lost - The Temper Trap / Buff, hacía siglos que no hacía uno de Carlisle...


	94. Coming home

Emmett (AU/TH)

**Coming Home**

_"So you can have me all for yourself"_

Mucha gente adora viajar. Les gusta salir de lo conocido y adentrarse en lugares en los que nunca han estado. Yo viajo debido a mi trabajo, y con cada avión al que subo, con cada sitio al que visito, me doy más cuenta de lo mucho que echo de menos mi casa, mi mujer Rosalie y mis dos hijos.

Y subido en este avión, por fin, veo que éste es el camino que he necesitado hacer con todos los otros aviones, que el único lugar que quiero conocer es mi hogar, con mi família y que aún no es demasiado tarde.

_Hoy llegaré puntual._

Y al llegar a casa, al verles a través de la ventana, jugando y riendo, sé que vale la pena. Que ése es el sitio en el quiero estar, cerca de ellos.

Y cuando Rose me mira y se da cuenta de que estoy aqu,í sale corriendo por la puerta y me abraza muy fuerte mientras los niños me abrazan las piernas. Y doy gracias a dios por estar de vuelta.

_Vuelvo a casa._

_

* * *

_Coming Home - Pixie Lott ft. Jason Derulo / Me gusta mucho está canción, tiene una melodía pegadiza. Y me encanta como Pixie canta el: Jason Deruuulo! xD


	95. Uncharted

Personaje de elección libre

**Uncharted**

_"This territory goes uncharted"_

Muchas personas se preguntan qué es el amor. Creo que ésa es probablmente una de las preguntas universales de la humanidad, y una de esas preguntas que nadie nunca ha sabido contestar.

Se han hecho millones de poemas, miles de canciones y de películas sobre ello, pero parándote a pensar, si tuvieras que describir lo que es y todo lo que te hace sentir, te das cuenta de que no se puede. Es indescriptible.

_Sin palabras_

Y después, cuando te encuentras como yo ahora, cuando se acaba el amor. Todo lo que llega es el dolor. ¿Es eso el amor? ¿Es el amor sufrir también? Que alguien me lo diga, porque necesito saberlo. Para no ahogarme en este mar de lágrimas, que espero que algún día el tiempo seque.

_Pero las lárgimas no harán sitio para nada más._

_

* * *

_Uncharted - Sara Bareilles


	96. The end where I begin

Jacob/Edward

**The end where I begin**

_"Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes"_

La primera vez no fue fácil. Fue algo liberador a la vez que doloroso. Fue como algo que sabías que habías estado guardando durante mucho tiempo y que sentías que algun día tendría que salir, explotar dentro de tí.

Pero en ese momento, pensando hacia atrás, te dabas cuenta de que había sido mucho más fácil y liberador comparado con lo que estabas haciendo en ese momento. Seguramente le pareció tan raro. Le pareciste, tan frío. Cómo él.

Y te diste cuenta, en el momento de darle la espalda y caminar lejos de ella, de que rompías la promesa de estar con ella, de protegerla, creando una especie de herida entre vosotros, una herida en vuestro vínculo, que dejaría cicatrices para siempre.

_A veces las primeras cicatrices no se desvanecen_

¿Cómo puedes proteger a alguien de ti mismo? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo si eres tan egoista como para dejar que esa persona te quiera, aún sabiendo que puede resultar herida? ¿Cómo podrías vivir contigo mismo, sabiendo que, si algun dia pasara algo, sería todo tu culpa?

Piensas en ello y crees, intentas hacerte creer que quizá tenerla contigo no es un acto egoista, al fin y al cabo, ella te ha escojido a ti, de entre todos, ha querido estar solo contigo. Y a la vez, tu eres el que le has permitido estar contigo, quien le ha permitido ponerse en peligro constante.

Y te alejas de ella, lentamente, prometiendole que no volverá a verte, cuando lo único que deseas es abrazarla hasta el fin. Y la ves, ves como sus ojos se opacan, y la alegría se le escapa en un suspiro, y aun así te vas. ¿Cómo puedes herir a quien amas? ¿Cómo puedes marcharte, si ni siquiera quieres hacerlo?

_A veces no tienes otra opción que marcharte._

_

* * *

_The end where I begin - The Script / Adoro esta canción.


	97. Alérgico

Charlie

**Alérgico**

_"Respiro en un congelador, y no saldré jamás"_

No siento nada. Estoy como en estado de shock, como si estuviera anestesiado y no fuera capaz de decir ni hacer nada. Estoy vacío. Llegados a este punto me pregunto qué es lo que hice mal, que es lo que ha hecho para que decida irse, y dejarme a mí, aqui, solo. Completamente solo.

_Mientras avanza el dolor._

Algo empieza a florecer en mi pecho, pero no sé que és. Mi mente no parece aceptar el hecho de que se ha ido, de que se han ido, y de que no tengo ni idea de cuando volveré a verlas. Ni siquiera sé donde están ahora. Quizá en un aeropuerto, en un autobús, alejándose cada vez más de mí.

_Un kilómetro más._

Y estoy aqui, de pie, delante de la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento vuelvan. Y mi pecho duele, y ahora todo me duele. Necesito descansar, necesito que todo lo que ha pasado se vaya. Necesito no sentir nada.

_Yo me quedo y tú te vas. _

_

* * *

_

Alérgico - Anahí


	98. For the first time

Alice & Jasper

**For the first time**

_"Saying things we haven't for a while"_

Ella salta y baila por la habitación, es como si fuera hiperactiva, como si no pudiera parar un segundo quieta. Mueve su cuerpo en una danza tan ligera y hermosa a la vez y de vez en cuando da un saltito.

Él está sentado en un sillón, intentando averiguar como funciona el nuevo ordenador que ella le ha comprado. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una línea, está concentrado.

_Justo ahora tenemos la sensación de que nos encontramos_

Y es que uno es el opuesto del otro, y cualquiera que los viera pensaría que lo suyo no podría funcionar, que son demasiado diferentes para estar juntos.

Y se miran, y sin decir nada, saben cual es la razón por la que están ahí: el otro.

_Por primera vez._

_

* * *

_For the first time - The Script / Me encantan los Jalice 33


	99. Here comes goodbye

Rosalie

**Here comes goodbye**

_"__I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road"_

Ser madre siempre había sido mi sueño. Era mi mayor aspiración en esta vida. Tener muchos hijos, cada uno precioso y especial a su manera y que ellos tuvieran un futuro brillante por delante. Soñaba con leerles cuentos, con enseñarles todo lo que sabía, con darles todo el amor del mundo sin que sintieran que nunca les faltaría nada. Soñaba que sería mayor, y ellos vendrían a visitarme con sus hijos, y que mis nietos serían incluso más bonitos, que les cojería en brazos y les mecería lentamente, tal y como había hecho con mis propios hijos.

Soñaba con tener una hija primero, una niña rubita que se hubiera llamado Lilian y que hubiera sido el centro de mi existencia durante un tiempo. Soñaba con su cara, con su pelo y con su pequeño cuerpo acunado en mi pecho y rodeado de mis amorosos brazos.

_Y ella estaba justo en mis brazos esta noche._

Y desperté. Y no pude volver a dormir, ni a soñar. Y esa niña de pelo rubio quedó como un recuerdo, como un sueño fracasado que nunca se haría realidad. Un esperanza de la que debía despedirme para siempre. Un dolor constante. Un corazón roto.

_Aquí llega el adiós._

* * *

Here comes goodbye - Rascal Flatts


End file.
